HarryTom Alphabet Oneshots
by Luv 2 cry
Summary: Contains a series of oneshots or drabbles with the pairing Harry/Tom or Harry/Voldemort. Some will be M rated, some won't. Slash Warning!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! So this going to be an alphabet drabbles...thing, what ever those things are called. The pairing is Harry/Tom Riddle or Voldemort. This is slash so if you don't like it, don't read it. Some will be M rated and some won't so i'll give a warning and if you don't want to read any M rated story, you can skip it and go on to the next chapter. For example, this first chapter is M rated and will have boy and boy sex scene. Ok, hope you enjoy!_

_I don't own Harry Potter._

**Aim**

Tom Riddle was a great wizard. Even when he was Voldemort, he was a great wizard despite the terrible things he has done. Therefore, Tom would obviously be amazing with a wand.

The point I'm trying to make it is that Tom has great _aim_ and that of course, that is a good thing for his lover, Harry Potter.

In the bedroom of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle:

All was quiet, there were no sounds, and some might think the lovers were asleep, but they would be mistaken because they didn't know of the powerful silencing charm that was placed over the room.

If they opened the door and stepped in, they would hear the crisp sound of skin smacking against skin, the breathless pants and the screams of pleasure coming from a petite raven haired man.

Tom liked to tease Harry, so whenever they had sex, he would purposely miss his prostate, Tom took great pleasure in looking down at Harry's frustrated face. No matter how much Harry begged or whined, he wouldn't give in. After all, he loved to hear Harry's sweet whimpers. But when Tom wasn't in a teasing mood, for example the time that Ginny Weasley dared to lay her grubby hands on his Harry, Tom is uncontrollable.

He would throw Harry on any surface and vanishing their clothes at the same time. He would flip the man onto his stomach and slap that arse until Harry was screaming out his name. When he deemed the savior was ready, he would slam into that hole and start pounding at Harry's prostate without hesitation. Harry's voice would become sore from screaming so much and white flashes would appear before his eyes because of Tom's perfect aim, hitting Harry's prostate precisely every time he thrust.

Tom would then grab both of Harry's arms and pull his whole upper body towards him. Then all movement would suddenly cease. One thing that drives Harry crazy is when Tom rolls his hip, so that's what he did. He set the tip of his prick firmly against his boyfriend's prostate, causing a loud keening sound to erupt from Harry's throat, and then he would roll his hip so beautifully that Harry would start begging like a wanton whore at the mercy of his master.

Then Tom would continue to fuck Harry to oblivion. Last but not least, Tom would flip Harry over so he could easily see that flushed face and heated emerald eyes. And then with one last aim at Harry's prostate, they would be coming. After coming down from their high, Tom would stay still with his softening dick still in Harry's hole and kiss Harry on the eyelids, nose, cheeks and lips. Because one thing Tom loved more than fucking Harry was looking Harry's face, knowing that the love shining in the pair of emerald's eyes was aimed at him, Tom Riddle.

_REVIEW! Thnx._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello. This isn't M Rated, it has slash but nothing explicit. So, i was actuallly pretty tired when i wrote this so don't be suprised if it's not my best.  
>I don't own Harry Potter.<br>_

**Butterbeer**

"One butterbeer please,"

"Of course sir. Here you g-"

"Merlin….It's Harry Potter!"

"What?"

"Where?"

"Here?"

While the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron were whispering and gossiing about the-boy-who-lived. The mentioned savior in a black robe crept out the door like a shadow. The sharp crack of apparition echoed in Diagon Alley.

"Tom! I'm back,"

"No need to yell like a simpleton," Tom Riddle sneered but Harry Potter paid no attention and instead kissed the Dark Lord on the cheek, ignoring the threatening growl.

"Why so cranky today?" the question was ignored. Harry gave a suffering sigh as his lover continued to read the papers in front of him.

Growing uncomfortable with the silence, Harry started to talk, "So today I went to get a butterbeer, you know, you probably knew that from the butterbeer in my hand. And then, everybody started like getting all excited from the great Harry Potter so I had to of course leave, and then-"

Tom held up a hand to stop the raven haired man's ramblings. "Harry, I would love to hear about all the tiny…trifling…  
>s-specific...details about your day," this of course was said with heavy sarcasm worthy of a Slytherin, "I really need to get this paperwork done so please be quiet. Read a book…if you can," the last part was inaudibly grumbled but Harry heard it.<p>

While mumbling protests and insults about the workaholic he was in love with, Harry summoned a book and sat on the bed in the center of the room and started to read. After about five sentences into the first page, Harry was aware of something very important. This book was _very boring_ and _terribly dull_.

_Quietly_ throwing the book down, the Chosen One started to drink his forgotten butterbeer.

_Sip_

_Sip_

_Slurp_

"Harry…."

"What?"

Tom gave his boyfriend a sharp look which made the pair of emerald eyes flinch.

_**BREAK**_

The wooden chair gave a vulgar screech as Tom stood up and made his way to the bed where Harry was. He rolled his shoulder and yawned. He really hated having to work late especially since there would be less time together with his partner. The look on Harry's face was the picture of perfect innocence, with his red lips, long black eyelashes and cute little nose. The Dark Lord gave a small chuckle as he saw a butterbeer mustache on his lover's face. He leaned down, sticking his tongue out and licked the mustache off _slowly…and…sensually._

Tom's eyes widened as the pair of green eyes snapped open and a small smirk adorned the pale face.

"Done with your work?" there was a hum of agreement and a small whisper of apology.

"You know, I think I spilled my butterbeer," Tom raised his eyebrow.

"It got my shirt wet. Can you check if it got my pants wet too?"

Tom threw his head back laughing and then leaned down to bestow the man beneath him a loving kiss.

REVIEW! Please... ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! So i actually wrote this before Butterbeer so i can upload two chapter in a day, yay! Lol  
>This is slash, nothing too graphic, just like a few kisses or something. Enjoy!<br>I don't own Harry Potter.  
><em>

**Camera**

"Harry" he growled out but there was a light of warmth in the person's eyes.

"What?" the savior asked innocently, his lover Tom Riddle of course didn't buy it.

And then with another snap, the raven haired man was off again, one would think he's a child by his running around the mansion. Harry giggled as he avoided the servants blocking his way and ran all the way to the garden. He took a deep breath of the fresh air and sat down on the ledge of the water fountain in the center.

He then took out his muggle camera from behind his back and snapped a few pictures of the water. A week ago, Hermoine had sent him this camera as a gift and normally Tom would ban anything muggle but even he couldn't resist the puppy eyes. Therefore, he was driving his lover crazy by taking pictures everywhere he went.

On the other hand, people seemed to think it was really amusing to see the great Tom Riddle riled up so easily.

Harry was grinning as he stood up and headed to their room, taking pictures of Tom is really the best. Tom sat on his desk looking at his tedious paperwork and was obviously ignoring his partner coming into the bedroom.

"Tom?" Harry asked teasingly. Tom turned his head to reply but he was blinded by the flash of light. That's why he hated the camera, it's muggle so the pictures can't move. And Harry seems determined to catch him off guard and make him look completely unprofessional.

"Harry…."

"Aww…you look so cute in this one, you're eyes are all wide an-"

He was cut off as his strong lover swooped him up into his arms,

"Tom! T-om! L-let me down! No! S-stop! I'm ticklish!" tears of mirth leaked out the pair of emerald eyes as he laughed uncontrollably. Tom threw Harry down on the bed and continued to tickle his boyfriend beneath him.

"Tom sto-"

Harry's mouth was captured in a kiss and he gave such sweet moans as Tom made love to his mouth.

"Promise not to take pictures of me again?"

"Hmmm…..how about we record some videos,"

"Of what?"

"Oh, I could think of some things,"

Harry gave a small smirk as his hand opened Toms' robe to reveal his well chiseled chest.

_I would luv it if you would review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! So here's the new chapter. Ok, so i wasn't feeling well today and i felt kinda...off. But i did finish a chapter, and i really don't know what i was thinking, it's kinda different. But i do hope you guys like it. Enjoy! This oneshot was inspired by a poem or quote from somebody. I don't own Harry Potter nor the poem which i am about to show you._

_What if you slept?  
><em>_And what if In your sleep you dreamed?  
>And what if In your dream You went to heaven?<br>And there plucked a strange and beautiful flower?  
>And what if When you awoke You had that flower in your hand?<br>Ah, what then? _

_By Samuel Taylor Coleridge _

**Dream**

I know I'm dreaming.

I know this because Tom Riddle is kissing me. So obviously this would be a dream! I collapsed in exhaustion at the Dursleys after working in the garden all day and then for some reason Riddle invaded my mind. But, it's not like he was torturing me, this wasn't painful…it actually felt good, who would've thought that The Dark Lord was a good kisser?

Riddle and I…or actually Tom and I were somewhere on a mountain top. He was on top of me; I could feel his hard muscles pressing against me. In reality, I would be cold…freezing.

But I felt none of that and instead I felt warm and content, I felt loved as Tom's big hands traveled over my body, his kiss was soft and gentle but it then turned into something else. His hands grabbed my face and his tongue swept over mine more roughly, more passionately and as my eye widened from the oncoming pleasure, I looked up to the clear blue sky and saw _dragons_…soaring through the sky. I got so distracted by the beauty I didn't pause to wonder why they were there.

Oh…they were stunning, nothing like the dragon I encountered….what was it called….

I entered a tournament in….in…my 4th year?

I can't really remember that well…but I don't think I enjoyed being in that tournament.

I was broken out of thoughts as Tom or _dream Tom_ suddenly lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. We broke our long kiss and I got to see his face clearly for the first time. He looked beautiful…but there was something wrong…something was off, maybe it was his eyes?

Yes! I could see it, for a brief second, his blue eyes turned red but his gorgeous smile remained.

Red…red eyes…_Voldemort_…that name…so familiar. I can't recall, it must be important but my head has gone fuzzy, Tom was my lover right? He would take care of me….

Who was Voldemort?

I was getting irritated and Tom could tell. Then I heard a voice saying _look up…look up_. So I did.

Every doubt in my head disappeared as I tilted my head up and saw the sky…oh so close to me like I could reach out my hand and touch it. I heard laughter in the distant and I gazed back down at Tom who lifted me up to the sky, my emerald eyes shone brightly and I spread my arms out wide like a bird…I felt so free.

I looked down and there was no ground, there were no sky. I felt Tom laying me down on something white and fluffy…a cloud? My jaws dropped and Tom's grin grew bigger. I tried to talk but I realized I couldn't. Unexpectedly, I started to panic but Tom's hand on my shoulder and lips on my lips stopped me.

Oh well…who needs words anyway?

There was no time here…wherever I am. But I kept track by remembering all of Tom's smiles, his silent laughter, and his sweet kisses.

Everything was amazing, I was happy…so happy that I ignored the little voice in my head saying that this isn't real…this was just a dream.

This can't be a dream…Tom loves me and will always stay with me…right?

Since coming here my past memories were fading, but slowly and surely, they were getting sharper, clearer. I thought I had almost heard the sound of snores, an arrogant voice calling me Potter. I thought I could see a twinkle in an old man's blue eyes, a majestic castle called….called…

It's the names…I can't remember, it always slips through my fingers. But as I cuddled next to Tom, I wanted them to go away. I don't want my past life; I just want to stay here with Tom!

But the memories, they were haunting me; Tom's kisses were starting to fade. No!

I tried so desperately to hold on to the dragons, the soft white cloud and Tom. I wouldn't let go of his hand but I was starting to fall…away from Tom. I couldn't feel his hand in mine anymore! Tom? I cried out but alas…there was only silence.

I clenched my hand around the sheet, I felt it, and it was rough, dirty and torn. I was at the

Dursleys again. I barely stopped the tears from coming. I could remember it now, everything, the prophecy, Hogwarts, Ron, Hermoine but I was too miserable to even begin to think about them.

With my eyes clenched shut, I started to shiver, it was cold, I missed the warmth that Tom gave to me. Tom…he's Voldemort…no…I mustn't think of him like that. My Tom was…_different_.

I tried to roll over on my pathetic excuse for a bed but a firm body halted me. I froze in terror, for a minute thinking it was Vernon, but then I smacked myself mentally for thinking my Uncle would want to be contaminated by a freak like me.

My eyes flickered open and I turned around and saw deep blue eyes.

_Tom._

"Hey"

The first thing I thought was I loved my lover's voice and I want to hear it forever.

_Ok, so that's it, what did you guys think? It would be great if you could review. And please no harsh cristisms...i'm not so sure about this one. So i just wanted to tell you that the style of the oneshot is kinda mysterious, there's really no explanations for everything that happened to Harry. It's just that kinda thing where it makes you think...or i hope it does._

_It just that kind of oneshot where it's kinda vague and i don't really know how to explain it but i hope you guys enjoy it. By the way, if you guys didn't figure it out, Tom resembles the flower in the poem. The next chapter could possibly be published next week but if i'm in good mood, i'm gonna write it tomorrow and maybe update it._

_REVIEW! THNX _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, here's the next chapter. So this is rated M. Like seriously, there's only a little plot for like the first half and the rest is man on man sex so if you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy!_

_'thoughts'  
>"speakin"<em>

_I dont own Harry Potter and please review!_

**Ear**

The sound of music flowed through the air as the crowd mingled. The minister was laughing heartily trying to make conversation with the Lords who accompanied him. But obviously Tom Riddle was the center of attention, drawing people in with his powerful aura and charming smile. He listened impassively to the ones who were trying to shower him with compliments and greetings.

Yet Riddle was staring inventively at a group of wizards huddled near the entrance. His eyes narrowed as he watched Harry Potter, his lover approach the group.

'Gryffindors….the only reason they're here is because of Harry's connections.'

He observed as Harry and Lovegood went to get some food.

'I don't know why they would want to…they're all so tasteless. I would rather eat Harry,' Tom turned around to face the witch that was rambling on about whatever problem she was having in her relationship and gently excused himself. A blush formed on the girls two cheeks.

'Disgusting'

Riddle strolled across the room stopping near a table close to the raven haired wizard and didn't respond as the latter raised an eyebrow in question. As he watched emotions play across Harry's face when talking with Lovegood, he couldn't help getting a little hot and bothered, but his eyes quickly narrowed as he saw Nott approach the pair.

Nott was never likeable; he was a filthy pervert, according to the rumors.

Lovegood gave a tilt of her head as if to warn Harry. Both of their guards were up as Nott shook Harry's hand but proceeded to ignore the blonde haired witch. It was apparent Harry was irritated by this but he acted like a true pureblood with a blank face.

'Just like I taught him,' thought Tom as he watched the trio with increasing annoyance.

Nott then leaned down and whispered something in _my_ Harry's ear! For a split second, Tom's eyes turned blood red. Nott then had the audacity to touch the arse that belongs to _me_! And by the shorter wizard's angry blush, what Nott had said was far from innocent.

Tom's hands were clenched into solid fists, drawing blood.

Before any of Harry's friends could hex Nott, the latter bit Harry's neck, which by the way, _belonged_ to Tom Riddle! No one else!

That was the last straw and Lord Riddle stood up and walked over to them, his dark aura pushing witches and wizards out of his way.

He was so furious he felt his mouth was filled with blood; he didn't even notice the appalled faces on every witch and wizards there. He grabbed his boyfriends hand and apparated them away.

The look on Nott's face was the sweetest sight he had ever seen.

**_BREAK_**

Sounds of moan vibrated in the silenced room as the raven man was being devoured. Rough hands ripped at the expensive formal robes uniform while placing kisses from the neck down. Gaining momentum, the smaller of the two rolled them over and pinned the taller man down.

Tom Riddle grinned as Harry Potter's fumbling hands worked on stripping him. Getting impatient, Lord Riddle quickly shed the rest of their clothing and rolled the emerald eyed man over to renew his dominance. He started off with soft kisses on the famous scar then putting slight pressure on the eyelids who he knew concealed the deepest pair of eyes.

Biting on his rosy red lips, Harry tried to muffle his whimpers but he gave a sharp cry as he felt a slick tongue sliding over his opening. Consumed by the desire, he didn't even see Tom going down there. His hands turned pale white as he clutched the bed sheets and veins were showing as he arched his neck at the intense pleasure.

The Slytherin first pressed taunting kisses near the red winking hole. Then he used the tip of his tongue to carefully creep around the opening and slowly stuck the appendage in. Relishing at the loud moans of his lover he went deeper and then added a finger next to his moving tongue. Smirking at the increasing moans and groans he fucked his partner with his tongue and finger feverishly.

Tom froze as a hand tugged on his hair; he looked up to pleading eyes and then gave a smile. He carefully lowered Harry's legs and then carries on to kiss every part of Harry's body.

The proud Gryffindor was whining at every open mouth kiss that was placed on his delicate skin.

As Tom reached the spot where the bastard bit Harry, he placed his mouth over it and started to suck.

Tom savored the moans that he caused and continued to bit and nibble at the pale column of skin. He then pulled back to reveal a dark red angry bruise, which destroyed any mark Nott had left on this beautiful body. Looking at the lust in Harry's eyes he smirked and leaned down teasingly.

Tom swallowed the cute whines as he kissed Harry with bruising force; the invading tongue forced the smaller man to submission. Harry gasped as two fingers were inserted into his body. However, he was distracted by the tongue still in his mouth.

Before he knew it, Harry was already stretched and Tom was in position.

Tom leaned down and rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder and pushed in. Harry gave a drawn out moan accompanied by Tom's deep groan. The taller man grabbed Harry's thighs tightly and thrusted into Harry, setting a fast pace.

Harry started to scream in pleasure as his prostate was getting hit, he tossed his head back and forth and bit into a pillow muting his screams. Seeing this, Tom grew even hotter and fucked his lover even harder making Harry's yells not so muffled.

Tom could tell Harry was nearing completion by Harry's inner muscles contracting; Tom gripped Harry's hips impossibly hard and pounded into Harry with renewed strength. Harry by this point was screaming so loud that everybody in the manor could've heard it had it not been for the silencing spell.

Tom then leaned closer to Harry and nibbled on the sensitive earlobes while keeping up the fast pace of his thrusts. Harry gave a loud gasp and stuttered out his mate's name. With one word that was whispered to the raven haired wizard, they fell over the edge together.

_"Harry"_

_So here it is! Please REVIEW! THNX  
>And by the way, i'll probably update more since it's break :)<br>_


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Harry potter. Here's my poor attempt at humor, haha. Enjoy!  
>Non-magic.<em>

**Fever**

He tossed back and forth on the king size bed. God, why is it so hot?

He rolled over but was blocked by a firm body. Tom Riddle looked at his partner, Harry Potter and saw he was shivering. He tried to shake him awake, "Harry? Harry…Harry!"

"Hmmm….what?"

"Harry, get up, you're burning up," The sleepy wizard was dragged out of bed and to the bathroom. His eyes twitched as the sound of clattering and cursing tortured his eardrums.

"Tom what.."

"Wait, I found _–fuck-_ I got it!"

Normally, Harry would laugh at his husband's cuteness but his drowsiness and the fact that a thermometer was stuck in his mouth stopped him. After a few minutes Tom pulled it out and stared at the numbers.

"Dang it, you have a fever. Come on off to bed, I'll go buy some medicine,"

"Mmm…carry me," Harry mumbled stretching out his arms. Tom lifted the smaller man up and proceeded to walk out of the bathroom while tripping on various items.

"Tom?" a cute confused mumble came from the almost asleep Harry.

The last thing Harry heard before drifting off to sleep was Tom grumbling, "Next time don't put the thermometer all the way in the back of the cabinet,"

**_BREAK_**

It's been two weeks and Tom is bristling from annoyance. Two weeks without sex or anything! Not even a kiss! Despite being quite young, Tom knows when to be caring and when to be rough but two weeks? Two weeks with a fever? That's unbelievable! And it's not even that high anymore, but no! Harry doesn't even give me one bit of loving.

It may be over exaggerated but anyway, a doctor is coming over to their house today. Harry seems pretty tired so while Harry was sleeping, Tom had the doctor go in and do a quick check up.

**_BREAK_**

Ok, one thing you should know is Tom is a sex animal. The longer we go without sex, the more vicious he gets. I can hardly walk the next day and my voice would be totally gone. I realize pretending I'm sick is a bad idea considering what my lover's going to do when he does find out. But I just focused on the positives like how I get a bubble bath every day and breakfast in bed. It's like heaven, being able to sleep in every single day and not having to wake up.

I opened my eyes and squinted as a ray of sunlight blinded me. When I got used to the brightness, I looked around and saw medical equipment and a white coat.

"Oh dear," I flew out of bed and pressed my ear against the door, I could guess it was a male doctor and he was talking to Tom. I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying but I overheard mumblings from the doctor. Then I jumped in shock as all hell broke loose.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HES NOT SICK?"

"Shit,"

_REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Game**

Tears streamed down my face, I struggled to dry them but it wasn't working. My throat is sore from all the coughing, I just couldn't believe it. How could he do this to me?

I should have noticed something! It was so obvious! All the time, I said I love you. But now that I try to count, Tom never even said it back once. The only times he would say anything sweet is when he was fucking me. I thought of it as making love, but he clearly never did.

A sharp crack filled the room; it was Binky, our house elf.

"Master? Master Tom is wanting to come in," I hiccupped and nodded slightly. After Binky left, I stood up from the position from where I was huddled on the ground and tried to calm myself. I used a spell to dry my tears and cast a glamour on my puffy red eyes and messy clothes.

_I need to be strong; Tom always called me a weak Gryffindor._

I saw Tom enter the room before I heard it, cold impassive eyes stared into mine, and I spoke first,"Why?" A simple question, but nothing was ever simple with Tom Riddle.

"Why what?" I looked down at my shoes and tried a different approach.

"It is true? This i-is just fucking to you? Nothing else?"

Tom scoffed, "What? Did you think it was more?" his blank face broke my heart, his body was void of emotions. I opened my mouth struggling to get words out despite the urge to sob, "You didn't say a-anything a-all those times I s-said i..i l-lov-"

"You were foolish," I gazed up into those black eyes I thought I knew so well, it seems like a stranger looking back at me now, "You forgot Potter. I don't have a soul," the truth came bearing down on me and I couldn't breathe. I always knew, about his plans. Tom is an incredible wizard; he can manipulate people, words and magic. You think I haven't heard of the rumors? Oh, I had, they were thrown in my face.

_Hocruxes_

_Dark Magic_

_Death_

_Voldemort_

But, I just stupidly ignored all the warnings, "Tom, please, we c-"

"No we can't. Understand Potter, it was just a fun game, nothing more,"

_It's just a game._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hair**

Tom Riddle and Harry Potter have many things in common…except for their hair.

Lord Riddle is one of the most powerful politicians, cunning enough to rise to the top among all the purebloods, despite not being one himself. Everything about him is perfect, his manipulative smile to his prestigious robes. So obviously his hair would also be perfect. His hair is slicked back, not too much, a bit better than the Malfoys. But it's also very clean, it stays in one place. It's black with a hint of brown if you look closely at it under the light.

On the other hand, it's another story with Harry Potter. Getting it from his father, he has a tangle of messy hair flying in every direction. It's black as a raven and it goes tremendously well with his Avada Kedavra eyes. It's bloody impossible to straighten the famous Potter hair; it just stays like a crow's nest despite every spell or muggle products! But, strangely the girls seem to adore the hair because it makes the Gryffindor have the "just got shagged" look.

Anyway, another reason why Harry is so likable is he's extremely humble, but sometimes it gets annoying, or that's what his friend Hermoine thinks.

"Harry, you are going to be late! Your hair looks fine!"

"Yeah, hold on Moine, I'm almost done," huffing in annoyance the witch yanked Harry away from in front of the mirror ignoring the mirror's sigh of relief and the Gryffindor's yelp of protest.

"Come on! You know girls love your hair all..messy..and tangled!" Harry stared at the stumbling witch, "At least it's soft, and apparently your hair looks like you just got-"

"Bugger," Hermoine snapped her fingers and said, "Yeah," but then noticed Harry wasn't even paying attention.

"What? What bloody nonsense are you talking about Moine? Aww…bugger, it's late, and I need to go!" The witch just stared in disbelief at the man before her, rolling her eyes, "you're impossible,"

"Hmm..got to go!"

**_BREAK_**

The Potters strolled in the manor and after the usual greetings; Harry went to get some punch, meeting up with Greengrass.

"Hello, Harry," She was one of the few Slytherins that actually talked to him, "Hello," After going through small talk, the witch noticed Harry always ran his fingers through his hair.

"Something wrong with your hair?" she smirked startling Harry.

"What?" He gazed upward, "Oh, yeah..m-my.. hair is..um… messy," he coughed into his hand trying to hide the blush.

Greengrass laughed, "So? People like it that way," Harry just shrugged. A plan then formed in the Slytherin's mind and she chuckled in her head, "You know, I bet _he_ does too," Harry froze in shock, but quickly composed himself trying to hide his nervousness.

"What? W-who?"

"You know,_ him_" and she gave a tilt of her head. Harry followed her gaze to…Tom Riddle.

He faked a scoff, "What about him? I hardly know h-him" The witch just stared at Harry and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, that's not what I heard,"

"What-t d-did you hear? "The Slytherin looked positively delighted by the Gryffindor's fidgeting and blushing.

"You know, how he helped you in potions, kissed your hand, smiles at you, and you know..how you have a little crush on Rid-"

Harry hurriedly covered her mouth, "Shhhhh! What? Are you trying to tell everyone?" he whispered harshly as Greengrass's eyes lit up.

"So it's true?"

"What? No!" she raised an eyebrow, "Well…i-i..maybe…..i don't know…i-it's complicated…um," She gave a small nod in understanding and took pity on the poor stuttering Gryffindor.

"It's ok Harry, oh. And by the way, he's coming this way, ok. Bye!"

Harry whipped his head around and did indeed see Riddle approaching them, "Wait Daphne, Wha-"But she was already at the other side of the room. Harry was about to curse in every language there is but a cool voice froze him.

"Hello, Mr. Potter" the smaller man turned around and met the smoldering gaze of the powerful wizard.

"Hello, p-please call me H-harry," He bowed his head at his stuttering. _When did I become a bloody 'puff?_

"Very well…Harry, then you may call me Tom," Harry could only manage a small nod. He started shuffling his feet at the silence and curse mentally at how comfortable Riddle looked, just standing there, staring at him, with those eyes, those dark, deep, beau-

"Harry! There you are!" he jumped a foot at his parent's sudden appearance, he saw his father's face falter for a moment, "Oh, hello Lord Riddle, pleasant to see you. If you just excuse us for one second," Riddle nodded but made no move to leave. So James just kept talking, "Harry, we're gonna leave soon, ok?"

"Sure, dad," I went to leave with them but my mom stopped me.

"Oh honey, did you not comb your hair this morning?"

I blushed in embarrassment, "Mom!"

"Well, it looks l-like…well, it looks like your dad's," the two Potter's simultaneously protested to Lily's statement. It didn't help that Harry still felt Riddle's gaze on him.

The older potter gave a defeated sigh, "well, let's go an-oh. It's the Blacks. Actually your mom and I are going to talk to them, meet us by the entrance in 5 minutes, ok?" They left before Harry could agree.

The younger Potter looked up at Ri-_Tom_ and tried for a small smile, his ears were on high alert as the older wizard started to speak, "You know…I like your hair, I think it looks divine. Do you wonder why?" The Gryffindor's mouth went dry, "Why?" he cursed himself for sounding so feeble but he was distracted by Tom's grin.

"Because…it's sexy," With that said the older wizard stepped closer to Harry, towering over the Gryffindor. Tom lifted up his left hand and rested it on the mop of black hair, "It's sexy when I run my fingers through it," Harry gave a small whimper as he felt fingers massaging his scalp, "It's so soft, I makes me want to bury my face in it," The emerald eyes widened, "And you know what else, Harry," The purr of the name sent shivers down Harry's spine as he struggled to get the word out.

"What?" Tom crouched down till he was eye level with the shorter wizard.

"I also like to pull it; I want to see the strain of your neck as I'm doing…filthy…things…to you,"

Harry moaned as Tom pulled his black hair and nibbled on Harry's neck, Satisfied with the response, the seductive wizard brushed his lips against Harry's and straightened his back. Harry looked around in confusion and saw his parents' gesture for him to leave. Harry looked up at Tom and opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say.

Tom just smirked and said, "See you later Harry," and walked away. Before Harry turned to leave however, he heard Tom say, "Oh, you best cover up that bite, wouldn't want anybody else to see," Harry swore he could hear a smile in his voice.


	9. Chapter 9

_**i dont own harry potter. nothing explicit, a few man on man kisses and swear words.**_

**I love you**

"Can you stop being so stupid?"

"Actually, I believe that is you,"

"The Weasleys accept us, they want us there! They want you there!"

No response. Harry Potter ran his fingers through his hair in irritation. Why does his husband have to be so stubborn? It was Christmas, and the Weasleys graciously invited Tom and I to dinner. It took them a long time to accept that my boyfriend was Tom Riddle, but they eventually did.

However, they were a little pissed when they weren't invited to my bonding ceremony. I thought I would give my fiancée this as a gift because Tom despised the Weasleys. The bonding Ceremony was private and we had Severus and Lucius as witnesses. It seems that the anger between Severus and I has mellowed out. I can't help feeling proud that I befriended Tom's Slytherin friend so well, a fact I rubbed in my husband's face all the time. But his response every time is, "Why would I want Gryffindor friends?" which I then responded by reminding him he did marry a Gryffindor. But of course he had to bring up that the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I knew I shouldn't have told him that…

Anyway, it was time to pull out the big guns. I got down on my knees and crawled between my husband's legs while he sat on the couch. I gazed up at Tom and showed him my….puppy dog eyes. Tom seemed unfazed.

"You do realize, Harry, there are a lot of other better things you could do between my legs?" I couldn't help the blush, even after doing it multiple times, I still feel hopelessly innocent.

"Tom! Come on, it's Christmas ju-"

"Nope," With that said, Tom leaned down and captured my lips in a bruising kiss. Tom's tongue in his mouth banished any protests. I let out whimpers as Tom's hand trailed down to my arse. Pulling back, the taller man smirked at me and continued to shag me right there and then, thus making me forget all about the Weasleys.

Once I opened the door to the burrow I was immediately pounded on by the Weasley family. Fred and George hugged me to the death and Charlie and Bill gave me a more composed hug. Of course neither was compared to Ms. Weasley's, I thought I was going to suffocate. Smiling at the family's antics, I walked into the kitchen to greet my two best friends. Hermoine gave me hug and a kiss on the cheek; she had married Ron about 3 years ago.

"Hey mate,"

"Hey,"

"Harry, where's Tom," I sighed as I was reminded of the manipulative bastard, "He didn't come,"

Hermoine frowned, "Why?"

After the amazing shag he gave me, I totally forgot how I was supposed to be mad at him. And then when I woke up, I actually did catch him trying to leave. But I was again distracted by his kisses, hands, tongue. Plus, he brought the toys out and t-

"Harry?" Breaking out of my thoughts, I blushed as Hermoine asked what I was thinking about.

Coughing in embarrassment I said, "Um...he sneaked out while I was taking a shower…" Hermoine looked at me with amusement in her eyes and reminded me how he was always welcome. Ron cut in and agreed.

"Well, lucky for you, Ron and I thought ahead,"

"Actually, it was only her,"

"What?" I asked them and she tilted her head to the twins that appeared behind me.

"Somebody order"

"a grumpy"

"lover?"

My face paled, "Oh no, what did you guys do," they grinned back at me. Quickly walking into the living room, I saw….Tom…in ropes. By his angry look, I could tell I wasn't going to be able to walk tomorrow.

"Harry….get me OUT of here!" The twins once again appeared behind me with two arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Hey now,"

"no need to be"

"so mean to"

"your adorable,"

"amazing,"

"hot,"

"sexy,"

Tom growled in jealousy.

"husband," Tom glared at the twins, he always hated Fred and George the most.

Finally, Molly spoke up, "Harry dear, I didn't plan for this, but Tom is definitely welcome. Um..w-why don't you get him out and give him a plate?"

"Well…..I don't think he should be let out, but I'll get him seated," Molly returned my smile dutifully ignoring Tom's raging anger. Picking my husband up, I put him on a chair and avoided his subtle teeth trying to bite me.

"I already have too many bite marks Tom,"

"Clearly not enough"

I grinned at my love and jumped for joy inside. He was finally going to spend Christmas with me! And he's totally defenseless without a wand so he can't hex any redheads. I sighed, this was perfect.

Once the whole Weasley clan was seated with the two black haired men, dinner was ready. But I looked up in confusion and asked, "Where's Ginny?"

Ron replied, "Don't know. You reckon she's still up stairs?"

"Oh dear, what could she be doing up there," Molly raised her head and yelled, "Ginny get down there, we're all waiting for you!" Only Tom and I covered our ears (Tom actually couldn't but if he could, he would) but the other Weasleys were already used to their mom's yells.

"I'm coming mom!"

Ginny Weasley walked down the stairs in..in…well, I don't know what she was wearing. The shirt looked too tight and the skirt looked too short, but she seemed to be enjoying it. Everybody's jaws dropped while she whispered in a sultry voice, "Hey Harry," she glared at the twins when they started snickering.

Arthur cleared her throat, clearly disapproving of his daughter and said, "Why don't you sit down dear, we can then get started to eat, right honey?"

It took a while for Molly to snap back to Arthur and answer, "Right…y-yes. Well…um, come on-d-dig in everyone,"

Cautiously I grabbed a chicken leg and tried to act normal. Bill and Charlie were whispering about merlin knows what and Fred and George were teasing Ginny about her outfit and I clearly heard my name in there somewhere. Looking beside me, I was reminded that Tom couldn't eat.

Shaking my head, I grabbed a forkful of chicken and put it to his mouth, "Eat up,"

He glared at me, "I don't want to eat anything to do with this family, especially that Weasley chick," For a second, I thought of Hermoine but then it dawned on me.

I lowered my hand and beamed at Tom, "You jealous?" All I received was a glare and then a turn of the head. Shaking my head in amusement, my ears perked up as somebody else sat beside me, where Hermoine sat.

"Oh, hello Ginny,"

Her eyes twinkled when I said her name, "Hello, Harry," her hand rested on my arms, "wow, you have been working out," her hands then trailed to my belt, "So whatcha doing after this,"

I blushed so much; I looked like a Weasley for a moment. In the background I could hear what seemed like increasingly loud growls. Still smiling, her hand then unrelenting lowered until it reached my c-

"ENOUGH!"

All was Silent, I turned around and saw Tom Riddle with red eyes and a creepy dark aura surrounding him and….he was out of the ropes. Bloody hell.

Before anyone could say anything, Tom grabbed me out of the clutches of Ginny and carried me on his back to outside and kissed me. It was all passion; his tongue was rough against mine and his fingernails clawed at my neck. As the kiss got more heated, he apparated us back to our manor and I fell down onto the bed.

Using all my strength to break the kiss, I pulled back and looked at the usual blue eyes.

"Tom?"

"You're mine," he bit me on the neck and I arched in pleasure as his teeth penetrated my skin. Breathless, I panted out, "So are you going to come next year?"

"I felt his smirk against my skin, "Of course. After all, I need to protect you from that bitch,"

"Tom!" I smacked his arm for calling the redhead that but was quickly distracted by Tom's sparkling laugh, "I love you Tom"

I looked up at Tom afraid he wasn't going to say it back but he kissed me again and whispered, "I love you too. You know I do,"

The next morning I was happily lounging in bed while my muggle cell phone rang. Rolling over, I answered my cell and almost got my ear drums broken, "Ron?"

"HARRY? IS THAT YOU?" I winced at the volume.

"Ron, you don't need to talk so loud mate,"

"WHAT?" in the background I heard a smack and Hermoine saying, "Ron! Here, give ME it,"

I sighed in relief, "Hey Hermoine,"

"Hey Harry, hold on I'm going to put it on speaker phone, ok?" In the background I heard Percy ask for the definition of speakerphone but he was ignored.

"Ok, Harry. We tried to floo you but you weren't there. We're actually in the muggle world, we went with Arthur to the muggle world for his work and then we could use this new cell phone"

"Really? That's brilliant; I've been in bed all day,"

"Perfect mate! Then you can come play quidditch with us!"

A blush rose in my cheeks, "um…I can't"

"Why"

"not?"

"I've j-just been really t-tired and all and yesterd-"

"Harry," I heard a warning tone in Ron's voice, "Is he locking you up because if he is I wi-"

"Ron! No, of course not!"

"Oh ok. Then why can't you come mate?"

I mumbled something quietly.

"What Harry? I can't hear you, is it a bad signal?'

I sighed, "Hermoine, I can't sit on a broom,"

"What? Why? Did he hit you? If-"

"No!"

I froze as I felt a body next to mine. Tom starting to talk into the phone, "Actually, he can't even walk because I shagged him raw yesterday night. No need to panic, by Harry's screaming and begging, I could tell he liked it too,"

"TOM!' I glowered at my pleased lover, "Hermoine? Moine? You know it-I can e-explain….Moine? Is it still on speaker?"

A pause, "Yeah,"

My mouth grew small, "oh,"

Then I heard the unmistakable voice of the twins, "You know Harry,"

"we have this lube"

"that's extra slick"

"and keeps one aroused al-"

"No! Fred! George! You better n-"

"We'll send"

"them to"

"Riddle"

An arm wrapped around my waist, I hanged up the phone and looked at my annoying husband who just agreed to the twins idea.

"I like them,"

I scowled at Tom, "You hated them just yesterday,"

Tom just shrugged, "Come on lets go open our presents," He tugged me up and carried me bridal style because my back was still sore, "Merry Christmas love,"

I smiled a true smile and said, "Merry Christmas Tom,"

_Hello! Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas! If you're wondering what to get me as presents, i would like some reviews! Please? Haha, have a Happy Christmas everyone =D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello! So this is rated m, it's slash. I'm serious, there's like no plot.  
>I don't own Harry Potter.<br>_

**Jade**

Harry got his hair from his father while he got his eyes from his mother. One might say his eyes are the Avada Kedavra green, or grassy green, or sea green, but his lover think it's a jade green. If one looks at the pair of jade eyes, it's like looking through time itself, one just get lost in those endless green eyes. Harry Potter's husband, Tom Riddle especially loves those eyes of his, even more so when they're clenching and unclenching in pleasure when a cock is up his arse.

_Harry pov_

"Tom…please," I panted against the rough lips on mine. The slick tongue filled my mouth, stopping anymore talking. For the next 5 minutes, my ears were assaulted with the sound of swapping saliva and the little moans on occasion that I just couldn't stop. My boyfriend continued to suck on my tongue, causing a shiver to go up my spine. But big hands on my body quickly warmed me up; my chest trembled from the cold air as the taller wizard lifted up my shirt and ran his hard nails from my collarbone to my navel.

Our mouths parted when air was a necessity. The passion in those dark eyes shocked me but my brain turned to mush when I felt a mouth on my right nipple. My hands trailed to the neat black hair, I played with the strands of hair, running my fingers through it while the mouth still on my nipple placed surprisingly gentle kisses on it.

I felt ready to burst, I needed more! Getting frustrated I dropped my arms to my side. Getting tired of the gentleness, I was about to start begging but a voice halted me,

"tsk, tsk," he sounded displeased. He placed his mouth against my right nipple, the one he had been playing with for so long.

"Harry, you know I don't like it when your eyes are closed," I was about to protest but instead I let out a sharp cry snapping my green eyes wide open. Tom had bit my nipple harshly.

"Bloody hell Tom! That hu-"

"It got you to open your eyes," I could feel his smirk on my throbbing nipple.

"You're barking ma-"

"Don't worry, I'll make it better," Shocked by the tender tone, I shut up. A soft tongue carefully touched my right nipple while Tom's other hand play with my left. He nipped and pulled at the small nubs making me even more aroused. Tom then stopped all ministrations and whispered huskily in my ear, "Well well well, getting hard just from a bit teasing," he trailed the obvious budge under my trousers.

I growled in lust, "Clothes off," I refused to acknowledge the slight whine in my voice.

"Gladly,"

Hands went to my shirt, opening the buttons one by one. Feeling it was too slow, I used the strength I had and rolled my partner over. I straddled Tom and wriggled my hips on Tom's erection causing a demanding snarl. I practically ripped my clothes off, not caring this was actually a borrowed shirt from Ron.

Stripping myself of every article of clothing, I looked at my husband whose gaze has strayed to my prominent erection. Reaching over to strip Tom, I was stopped by his strong grip.

Mouth opened to ask, Tom said, "Not yet love, I have something planned first," before I could say another word, ropes tied around both of my wrists and went to the ceiling. Tom grinned up at me, I could only imagine the sight I'm making, hands tied by rope reaching straight up, jade eyes wide, cheeks flushed, completely starker, and straddling the vicious creature that was Tom Riddle.

Tom looked like he just won the golden prize with his satisfied smile, "Raise your hips up a little love,"

I did as he told and I shuddered when a finger circled my opening. I opened my close eyes however when the finger stopped moving, "Told you not to close your eyes. I'm not moving my finger; I want to see you do it,"

Whining in protest, I looked down to see Tom's finger right outside my entrance. Unable to stop, I closed my eyes and I slowly lowered my arse until Tom's finger was settled right upon my quivering hole. Taking a deep breath, I lowered myself down, penetrating myself and taking the whole finger in. Biting my lips to keep the wanton moans in, I raised my hip up and down and up and down.

A sharp cry left my mouth as the finger pushed rudely against my prostate.

I heard a laugh, "You ready love?"

"Yes, please, Tom, I need-"

"Ok, love, but you're gonna be in for a tough ride,"

I saw the glint in his eyes before it happened, another set of ropes wrapped around my two ankles and stretched to the walls opposite from each other. I will never say I can't do the splits again.

Tom pink tongue licked his lips in anticipation, "You should look at yourself Harry, with your arms bound and your legs wide open all the way for me, you look like a whore waiting for your trophy," the last part was whispered but I heard it loud and clear and I couldn't help but to reciprocate with small wails full of tensions from Tom's dirty talk.

"Yes! Merlin! Give me it, give me your cock!" I didn't realize my eyes were closed.

Tom's grin widened, "Not yet. You know I like to see your eyes," he waved his hand and whispered a quick spell that I didn't catch, "Now you can't close your beautiful eyes, don't worry love, it won't hurt at all," I tried to shut my eyes and I realized he was right, but I didn't feel the need to blink, my eyes were still moisturized.

Tom then looked down at my now red erection standing proud and firm, he opened his mouth in a lusty pant and took out from in his pockets a….cock ring. He clasped it at the base of my cock that was alrady dripping with precum, "Hold on love, I have another thing for you," With that said, he took out a big plastic green cock perhaps the same size as tom, "It matches your eyes," I didn't know whether to be touched or disgusted.

He placed the top of the plastic cock to my entrance and pushed in; I let out a loud moan at the full feeling. Realizing I was holding on to the ropes, I let got and gravity pushed me even further on the cock, making the cock go deeper and jamming into my prostate. I was reduced to whimpers and sobs as I felt the plastic rub against my raw skin. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tom push a button on the cock and I whined as liquid which was lube filled my entrance, I let out a gasp as the liquid became too much and over flowed, pushing against my prostate and then dripping out of my hole and onto the floor. All this time, my eyes were open and watching my husband breathe deeply every time the plastic cock twitched.

Tom then whispered another spell and the object began to move on its own, sliding in and out slowly. Tom grabbed my head of hair and kissed me firmly then looked me in the eyes, he bent my head down so I could get a view of the cock going in and out of my hole.

"Look at it Harry, look at how your hole is just greedily sucking it all in," I moan at his words, "Tell it to go faster Harry,"

"Faster," I let out a high pitched moan as the cock did indeed pick up its pace, my eyes wouldn't leave the sight, the green object disappearing inside my body and then coming out. Listening to the slurp and smack of the movements, I ordered it to go faster. I screamed as the tip hit my prostate firmly.

Still looking at the green cock fucking me, I told it to go faster, "faster, faster, faster! F-faster! O-oh MERLIN! AHH! F-f-f-aster!" I screamed uncontrollably as the cock went impossible fast, hitting my prostate at every thrust. I looked at the blurry movement, the speed was so high, and I couldn't even see the outline of the cock. I forcefully broke my gaze as I heard Tom about to speak, "It's going to cum, love,"

"W-what?"

"Any second now,"

I squealed unbelievably high as the tip of the cock stopped while pressing at my prostate and let out a stream of hot semen. I bit my lips until it bled as the object trembled inside of me. My toes curled as the cum dripped out of my overfilled hole. After calming down from the euphoria, I started to plead again,

"Tom, please, I-I still n-need to cum," my prick was an angry purple now. I started to beg, looking my lover in the eyes with the dildo still inside me.

He chuckled, "Ok," the cock ring was taken off and to my shock, the dildo kept moving, "Hmmm…it's still not done yet," I yelled as it thrust harder and pounded my prostate, "Harry, there's still more, wait for it," My jade eyes widened as the dildo unexpectantly grew larger stretching my walls to its maximum extent which made me let out the loudest scream yet. Tom savored my cries and wails of desire.

Wheezing from exhaustion I tried to speak, "T-tom….please….I-I want to..uh..f-feel your co-"

"Harry. I have another friend you have to meet,"

"Please no m-more…I-I'm t-tired,"

"Hmm…..ok. We can save that for another time. You want my cock Harry? Then that's what you'll get. How about we change positions? Hm?" The ropes released my wrist and ankles and I was carried bridal style by Tom to the big bed. He then cancelled the spells on my eyes. He carefully laid me on my back and he kissed me chastely and whispered the three magic words, "I love you,"

My face split into a grin, "I love you Tom. So much,"

I hugged my husband close and he kissed my bare shoulder. With a flick of his hand, he vanished his clothes and I groaned at the skin on skin contact. Tom shifted a little and I felt his erection penetrating my muscles. I gasped in pleasure as his thrust his entire prick into my red hole. Overcome by the closeness and connection I felt, I started to tear up.

Tom's eyes squinted in concern as he brushed away my tears.

I was breathing hard and stray tears ran down my cheeks, "Uh….i-I love you, Tom…tom," I sniffled, "Stay w-with me forever,"

Tom smiled one of his rare smiles, "I will never, never leave you. I love you Jade eyes," I smiled through my tears at the name, and as we made love and fell over the edge together, our eyes stayed connected throughout, making sure the other was real and it wasn't a dream and to make sure the other was never going to leave.

_Yup, um, i don't know if my lemons are that good but i hope you enjoyed it! I thank you for reading and please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_This is M rated. I decided these oneshots are not going to be connected, so there actually won't be any sequels or stuff to any chapters. Anyway, i hope you like this quick drabble!  
><em>_I don't own Harry Potter. _

**Kiss**

I love him no matter what; I love Tom Riddle/Voldemort. I just can't get that through my lover's thick head! He just doesn't get that I adore him, whether he's snake like or not.

This is what would happen, he would come back from his job in the Voldemort disguise and he's practically running to change his appearance before I can lay my eyes on him. I remember there was that one time, he had just come home and I was already irritated from lounging around in our manor with nothing to do, so it was like a bomb set off when my mate waved his wand to change his face back.

My emerald eyes narrowed and I knocked his wand out of his hand before he can 'change' to Tom Riddle I reveled in his surprised face, it was rare to have the Dark Lord speechless. Usually I'm extremely shy in the bedroom, even after 5 years of being together. But I was just so frustrated with his stubbornness; I pushed the Dark Lord down on bed and straddled his waist resting my round arse right onto his groin area where I can already feel him starting to harden. It was all because of the man underneath me that I still acted like a hormonal teenager even at age 23.

Leaning down to kiss my love, I frowned when he evaded my mouth and instead chose to nip and bite at my neck, reddening the bruises that were already there. My plan was to assure my partner that I love him in all forms but his talented mouth temporarily distracted me.

He summoned his wand and vanished both of our clothes, we both gasped at the skin on skin contact. I arched my lower back as a hand quickly started stroking my erection. I could tell my mate was quickly losing control by his hurried movements and heavy breathing. Before I could blink, he switched our positions and I looked up at red eyes, instead of feeling scared, I was even more aroused.

A hand crept its way to my twitching entrance eliciting a small yelp as one finger penetrated me. I was reduced to whimpers as the hand quickly stretched me, I could tell he was losing his patience. Tom deemed I was stretched enough and flipped me over.

I tilted my head so I wouldn't suffocate from the fluffy pillows. My breath was taken away as I felt the throbbing head of Tom's dick enter me. I let out a chocked scream as Tom stretched me to the limit, burying his whole 10 inches inside of me.

I gasped in pleasure and I clenched my hand on the sheets as Tom started to pound into me hitting my prostate perfectly. I moaned and groaned every time his heavy balls hit my arse making a smacking sound. Despite the rough sex, I wasn't satisfied and when my lover's head lowered down to bite my ear, I took the chance and stopped his movement and harshly flipped him over where I was straddling him again. I stared at his shocked snake like face the second time. It must be a record to surprise him so many times in one day.

Without explaining, I started to bounce on the dick inside of me, "Ah! T…Tom! Aa…."

"You want more Harry?"

"Merlin…yes! G-give me—"

"God Harry," Waves of pleasure consumed me as my lover picked up his pace, I couldn't stop my yells of pleasure, "Harry….I-I'm—"

"Me too…ah!" My body quivered as streams of cum covered Tom's chest and my stomach. My mouth opened in a silent moan as I felt hot creamy cum fill me to the brim. My body slumped down in exhaustion, my lips were about to meet the thin almost nonexistent lips of my mate but he again avoided me. I sighed, "Tom…" he didn't answer. Despite his face, his body was perfect and had no problem bringing me over the edge every time.

"Tom, look at me!" I forced his head toward me, his crimson eyes didn't faze me, "I don't care what you look like, you're my Tom…and I love you….no matter what, ok?" My words caused a petite smile to grace my love's face and it made me grin too, "Now, I went through an entire shag without a single kiss, care to grant me one?" He smirked at my hopeful expression.

"Of course love," He leaned up and captured my mouth in a toe curling kiss. I didn't notice his rough skin, nor his red eyes or his thin lips. I gave my heart and soul to Tom Riddle…and Voldemort, they're the same person to me.

_Review please. Thnx for reading (^.^)_


	12. Chapter 12

_This isn't rated M, no explicit content and I hope you enjoy.  
>I don't own Harry Potter. Please REVIEW! Thnx :)<em>

**Love Hurts**

My hands were shaking, my lips were clenched in anger, and there was a burning sensation in my eyes.

I waited for a second.

He didn't stop.

How could he not feel my staring? Unable to take it any longer, I apparated out of there.

A moment later a bushy haired witch was looking around for Harry but he was nowhere to be found. She dodged Ron's questioning looks and continued through the crowd until she found what she was looking for. There right in front of her was Tom Riddle, laughing and talking with a tall and slim blonde haired beauty.

If Hermoine didn't know better, she would've thought she was a veela. Her eyes burned for her friend when she focused on Riddle's hand, which was halfway up on the beauty's leg. She was wearing a skirt and Riddle's tan complexion contrasted with the girl's pale skin. The hand moved up an inch.

If Hermoine would've stayed longer, she wouldn't have been able to hold back the hex that was about to erupt from her wand. She turned around and found Ron; his worried face showed he already saw Riddle's little 'act'. She was worried for her friend, Harry Potter who had the most selfless soul in the world and deserved so much better than Riddle.

XXX

_Harry Potter Pov_

A tear dropped on my hand and I hurriedly wiped my emerald eyes.

I knew what Tom Riddle was like, how could I not? He was everywhere...in the papers….gossip...rumors...

When he first took notice of me, I jumped on my broom after and flew for hours, just relishing in my happiness. When he actually wanted me and stared at me with those eyes that held so much lust, I melted. That's when I knew Tom Riddle has caught me. I knew about his reputation, he was a ladies' man, he needed to flirt. And I chose to ignore it because after, he would always come back to me and when he was whispering sweet nothings into my ear, I forget all about the girl that he was fondling just hours ago.

My friends were worried for me, I could see the pity and concern in their eyes whenever I flooed over to Ron and Hermoine's with barely concealed tear tracks. Hermoine was the one I went to when I need to cry. Ron was the one I sought for when I just needed to get bloody drunk and forget it all.

So why did I stick with Tom Riddle? I don't know. Well….actually I do know, I l-love him…so much. And there's so much agony because I know he doesn't feel the same way. Tom's known as a heartbreaker and I fell for the trap, he was just so manipulative, he could make you feel loved and make you think you're the only one in the world for him.

I should've gone with my instinct, my instinct was always right during Hogwarts, when I became an auror….but I ignored my instinct because I didn't want to listen to it. I wanted to believe that Tom had feelings for me….I did for a moment. But watching him with all the women…I knew. His excuse was always, 'I have a reputation to uphold, the public can't find out I like guys,'

I understood…really I did. He tried so hard to get into the pureblood circle despite not being one himself; everything would be ruined by one imperfection.

Looking at him with all the others, I knew he would always be like this. It's in his nature…but I wanted to settle down, find a family, have kids, and have a lover by my side that will stay there forever.

That's why I'm leaving. It was quick to pack everything that was mine in the manor, I didn't have much anyway. I said goodbye to the house elves, they didn't seem surprised that I was going, but Dobby who has taken a liking to me started bawling on me. But he didn't stop me from leaving. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, I said with a loud and clear voice despite my sour throat, "Grimmauld Place," I needed to get away from it all. I was thinking I should travel a bit…meet some new people.

XXX

_Tom Riddle Pov_

Getting back from the party, I washed myself and didn't bother to say goodbye to the girl on the bed. I know that Harry saw practically everything. In truth, today was the first time I ever stayed overnight; I couldn't help but conjure the image of Harry shivering in a bundle of sheets in the middle of the cold big bed all alone in the manor. When I arrived at the silent manor, I called for Harry but there was no answer. I halted outside the kitchen when I spotted an innocent note on the table. I picked it up with shaking hands.

After a moment, I placed the letter down and conjured up a chair. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

Well…what did I expect? It was obvious he was going to leave…

I wonder if it would've have made any difference if I didn't take up on the blonde's offer and instead just came back after the party. Would it make any difference? Maybe I could have stopped Harry from leaving…but it would happen again…I know I should've treated Harry better. He was the best lover I ever had; he was selfless, helpful, kind, generous, and full of love. After a few minutes, I stood up with renewed vigor. I'll just forget about him, I'm used to it. Too caught up in denial, I didn't pay attention to what seemed like an invisible hand squeezing my heart. I instinctively placed a hand where my heart is to try to get rid of the pain.

The ache didn't go away...and it never did.


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't own HP. Hi! I hope you enjoy this oneshot i quickly came up with! Review!_

**Mirror**

_Harry Pov_

People say I'm crazy…I'm not! Honestly! My dad's getting worried but I don't think he really cares. He just doesn't want the Potter name to be tainted. It's only because of mom that I'm not at some crack house my dad wants to put me in.

James Potter and Lily Potter. The perfect couple.

So obviously they would have a perfect son.

When I was born, I wouldn't play with the other children…I didn't want to bother with politics and pureblood manners. Mom was muggleborn…no one mentions it in our house. I don't think she ever forgave me when I accidently asked her about it one day.

I grew up, I attended Hogwarts. My sorting took the longest and people started giving me strange looks, I may be a Gryffindor but I was sneaky. After all, that's how I convinced the sorting hat to put me in the house that was expected. Who would've ever thought a Potter being sorted into Slytherin?

Even though I'm a Gryffindor, there's no doubt that once in a while I would think about being surrounded by snakes instead of Griffins. Doubt and loneliness would overcome me as I watched people whispering behind my back. They think I'm stupid, that I wouldn't notice. Let me tell you one thing…Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan is anything but discreet.

But let me get back to my point, people think I'm crazy…a little odd. It wasn't because my best friend was Luna Lovegood. I would stare off in space and people wouldn't be able to get to me for minutes. They think I'm weird, for excelling at DADA; people give me looks when I answer correctly at questions related to Dark Arts.

If it was Slytherin, nobody would even care, but it was all because I'm a Gryffindor, a Potter, a light wizard.

Slowly, I just stopped participating; I mostly ate in the dorms. I befriended some of the house elves and they take care of me.

It was third year when I found it. I was already an outcast in my own house. The beginning of the year, Orion turned 10. Oh, I forgot to mention, I have a brother. The perfect Potter, unlike me. People would think it's funny for tears to randomly stream down my cheeks but they don't know how much It hurts to see the relief on my father's face when Orion wanted to be in Gryffindor or when Orion started to get obsessed with quidditch. I thought that dad's eyes briefly swept over mine with an accusing glint.

My hearts clenched as Sirius proudly talked about his godson to the other aurors without even mentioning me. It pains me to see mom, dad, Siruis, and even Remus laughing at Orion antics and forgetting I was even in the room.

It upset me before...now I've gotten used to it.

Anyway, third year was my favorite. That year I found it, my savior, and the one thing that kept me alive.

The mirror.

That's what I called it at first. But looking in the library I realized what it was. The Mirror of Erised. It shows your heart desires.

I thought the answer was obvious, I wanted a _family_, I wanted to _belong_. So obviously that's what the mirror would show.

But looking in the mirror, I saw a strange looking man appear behind me. At first I thought it was James Potter, my father but looking closely I saw the man had red eyes. My eyebrow creased in confusion.

That night was the first time I ran from something, I never ran from anything. I faced the teasing, I faced the hateful glares, and I faced my family whom has forgotten me.

But the man did something no one has ever dared to do to me. He was a head taller than me and I squinted at the me in the mirror and I turned toward him. The black haired taller wizard turned towards the me in the mirror and leant down and kissed me. I gasped as lips made contact.

I ran from the abandoned classroom not caring about my loud footsteps. My legs felt numb as I ran, I couldn't help but feel the tiniest of heat against my cracked lips.

The next day, I forced myself to visit the mirror again. I had to know what happened. I loved reading books and the books taught me about…sexual information. But it was all very technical, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to feel a fluttering sensation in the pit of my stomach. Not to mention, the guy wasn't even real!

I don't want to admit it but I became addicted. People think I'm even weirder now, I would imagine the taller man sitting beside me at lunch. I would whisper a name even though no one was there, "_Tom_,"

I don't know how I got the name. It feels right though.

The kisses Tom gave the me in the mirror grew more heated.

I didn't once think it was wrong as I watched clothes been taken off. It was normal! I was a teenager; I needed release, so what if Tom's not real?

On nights like these, I would put my hands underneath my robes and grasp my throbbing erection. My eyes glazed over as Tom started to shed both of our clothes. It's like I could feel his callused hands against my chest and teasing my nipples. Today he was going all the way, I just knew it. I started by looking at the mirror and my breath quickened as I saw Tom's manhood probe the me in the mirror's entrance. I then closed my eyes and imagined my lover next to me.

I moaned as I was entered and filled. My eyes scrunched up as the magic spot was found inside of me. The sound of the smacking of skin and the wet sound of thrusting and gasping…I didn't even realize I was the only one making noise.

Tom stayed silent, he never climaxed. But I didn't notice. When the pleasure became too much, my hole tightened and quivering, my cock would shutter and streams of come erupted from my sensitive slit. Tom continued to pound me and I bit my hand to muffle the screams that were bound to erupt from my throat.

Tom then slipped out of me and the warmth disappeared. I opened my emerald eyes and saw my cum on the mirror covering Tom's disappearing face.

For a moment, I wanted to say something, to stop him from leaving. But I restrained myself. I sat in front of the mirror looking at my reflection, hair mussed up and naked…my clothes were still on but it was like I could actually feel the stretch of my entrance.

My shoulders slumped as I looked around and everything looked the same there was no Tom. I needed Tom, I won't survive without him. I then reluctantly turned around and walked away from the mirror. I would be back tomorrow.

Tom would be waiting for me.


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own HP. Hello! This is really short and is rated m. Review!_

**Never**

"Harry…"

"No,"

"Let me g—"

"Nope. Never,"

With that said, Harry Potter leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, swallowing any protests. The raven haired man looked at his love, Tom Riddle. He looked absolutely divine, with his arms above his head tied to the headboards and eyes glazed over in hunger. No clothes were in the way to prevent the skin to skin contact.

"Harry!" the said man ignored the growl and instead straddled his lover.

"Not letting you go Tom," Tom glared back and huffed.

Harry sighed and spoke in a lusty voice, "Oh come on Tom…I'm already stretched for you, see?" Harry directed his open entrance to Tom's hard prick; he started to teasingly rub the twitching hole against his boyfriends throbbing erection.

The emerald eyed man lifted his thin hips up and buried the cock to the hilt in one smooth movement. Both moaned at the feeling of pleasure.

Sleek and slender hips rolled back and forth causing intense pleasure to course through both bodies.

"Harry, let me go!"

"No…I wan to be in control f-for once,"

Tom smirked. The shorter man screamed as Tom's hips slammed upwards hitting his prostate dead on. Without hesitating, Tom continued to thrust into the willing body, increasing his pace as stars started to appear before their eyes. With one last thrust, both were coming. Harry yelled and streams of cum covered Tom Ridddle's chest.

The taller man shuddered as the entrance tightened around his trembling prick as he released his essence into Harry.

Spent from round one, Harry slumped down and his head rested on his lover's shoulder. He panted in exhaustion, "Never letting you go,"

Tom smiled, "Never leaving you,"


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own HP. This is rated m. Enjoy and REVIEW! Thnx for reading._

**Owl**

"Mmm...Tom,"

Harry whimpered as Tom nipped at his pale neck leaving angry bruises, he then lifted Harry's shirt and left a trail of kisses on his chest. Harry gave a startled cry as a mouth clamped down on his right nipple. Getting frustrated by the lack of skin on skin contact, Tom vanished all their clothing and started thrusting his rock solid erection against Harry's pale smooth thigh.

Tom's hand crept down towards Harry's pink hole and slid two fingers in.

"Ah!" Harry gave a loud cry at the slight discomfort but it quickly turned to pleasure as the fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Merlin, you look so sexy Harry. You ready for me to fuck you?"

Harry gave a slight nod but before Tom could proceed, Harry's hand on his arm stopped him. He glanced at Harry's face and noticed a blush forming. Harry tilted his head and Tom looked up and saw a pair of big round yellow eyes glaring at him. No one made a sound. The silence was broken by Tom, "Harry?" he hesitated slightly, "You keep your owl in your room?"

"Um…yeah, I kinda forgot Hedwig was here…in her cage...sorry," he lowered his long eyelashes and gnawed at his red lips. Looking at Harry, the picture of sex, Tom was reminded of their hard problem.

"No matter," he whispered in Harry's ear, "I'm still gonna fuck you,"

The two lovers then jerked their heads up as Hedwig gave what sounded like an almost angry hoot. The pair of yellow eyes stared down at the pair as if in annoyance.

"Please don't tell me your owl is protective of you,"

Harry blushed all the way down there and stammered out a response, "Um….well…I guess we should lea-"

"No"

With that said, a blanket was summoned and put over the cage covering the owl.

"Hey Tom! Don't-"Harry's protest turned into a scream of pleasure as Tom unexpectantly rammed his prick into Harry's inviting hole.

"Ah! Ahhhh! T-Tom!"

Echoes of moans, screams and the creaks of the bed filled the room. Accompanied by what seemed like irritated hoots from the snowy white owl. But the two lovers didn't notice anything but the other when they reached climax, calling out each other's name in total bliss.


	16. Chapter 16

___Hello! This is pretty short but i hope you enjoy and review!  
>I don't own Harry Potter.<em>

**Pureblood**

_Harry Potter Pov_

Dating a pureblood was a challenge at times.

Sometimes I hate it! I hate having to endure Parkison's hateful glares, and Malfoy's sneer of disgust. Not to mention Greengrass's passing glance as if I'm not important enough to be addressed. The thing I despise the most is I can't do anything about it, I just have to deal with it because I'll just be their confirming their claims if I blow up or curse them or even Avada Kadavra them, which I admit sometimes the urge can be overwhelming.

Plus, dating Tom Riddle, the most respected politician in the pureblood circle is not helping matters.

Some days I don't even know why we're together. Some days, the hate will build so much that I'm afraid that it will just consume me…until there's nothing else left.

I hate it, when Tom doesn't embrace me!

Instead, he 'fucks' me.

I hate it when Tom doesn't kiss me!

Instead, he marks me.

I hate it when Tom doesn't hug me!

Instead, he grabs my hipbones until it bruises.

I hate it when Tom doesn't treat me like an equal!

Instead, he shields me from the rest of the world.

But most of all, I hate it when Tom doesn't say he loves me!

Instead, he shows it with his actions.

And I guess that's what's most important. Being a pureblood, Tom doesn't like to show his emotions. It definitely hurts sometimes and it makes me feel like I want to end it but…he always comes through in the end.

Tom knows when I'm about to lose it and then he'll guide me to the back of the room and…

He'll embrace me,

He'll kiss me,

He'll hug me,

And he'll tell me he loves me.

That's what I live for.

And I don't mind enduring the imperfections of my lover…because I know that our love will never truly disappear and that everything will be okay in the end.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello! This is rated m. I don't own HP. Enjoy and review!_

**Quickie**

_Tom Riddle Pov_

I slammed the delectable body onto the hard stone wall. My lips started to ravage the swollen lips of my boyfriend while my hands passed over the raven haired man's back to make sure I didn't hurt him.

"Ah…Tom…hurry…" I ignored his pleadings and instead bit the pale column of quivering neck. My breath almost got knocked out of me as the smaller man forcefully wrapped his legs around my waist. I managed not to fall and met the lustful emerald eyes beneath me.

"W-we don't have t-time…hurry," I nodded in agreement. Normally, I would love to caress and lick every part of my mate's body. But we didn't have time.

Fumbling for my wand, I quickly whispered a spell to vanish all clothes. We both gasped harshly at the skin to skin contact. The rush made it even more intense. I gave a few strokes to my hard shaft and placed the head on the winking red entrance. I kissed him one more time before starting to enter the trembling body.

"Ugh…okay?" I asked breathlessly.

"Ah…yes..T-tom…more!" I'm not the kind to submit to a demand, but nevertheless I started to pound into my lover. The crisp sound of my balls slapping against the pale arse filled the classroom. We were too hurried to actually find a different room.

"Tom, hurry…class is a—"I cut the whining off by hitting my love's prostate dead on. The primal scream that filled my ears caused me to shudder.

"Merlin…Harry…hang on," Screams of pleasure erupted out of his mouth and I didn't even care to silence him. My pace grew impossibly fast until I was plunging into the hungry hole that was clenching at my sensitive dick,

I increased my furious speed even more until streaks of lightning appeared before my eyes. At last, with one last clench of the tight entrance, I dropped over the edge and I was so overwhelmed by the pleasure that the loud yell of completion from my partner was distant to my ears.

The legs I was holding up started to really squirm as my cum continued to seep into my fiancées entrance. He whimpered softly as my thick white cum filled the eager hole to the brim until it was too full and dripped out, leaving a trail on his left thigh.

Before I could recover, Professor Potter had already summoned a cloak and pushed me away from him. I silently read his signals to quickly leave and I followed as I heard the faint chattering of students approaching, within moments I was gone.

But before I left, I heard the distinct voice of a male student speaking, "Professor Potter...there's something white near my desk,"


	18. Chapter 18

_Just a quick little drabble. Enjoy and review!  
>I don't own HP.<em>

**Ring**

"Seriously?"

"It looks fine!"

With a shake of head, Tom Riddle left the store.

"Merlin…" Draco left in a blur after him with Pansy following. The blonde turned to the witch and said in a haughty tone, "This is so complicated…it's not that big of a deal! It all looks the same to me!"

Pansy just rolled her eyes, "Well of course it is, you're a guy…and you're not in love,"

"Thank Merlin I'm not," He finished with a scoff, "Love just makes people go crazy,"

The pair resumed to go in and out of stores, having nothing to do but follow Riddle. A vein was growing on the side of Riddle's head from the pair's constant whining. In the end, they went back to their own homes empty handed.

The next week, Draco was furious, "If you weren't going to buy it that day, then why did you ask us to come with you?"

Tom replied in a firm whisper, "I didn't ask you to come, you just decided to follow Parkinson," The blonde opened up his mouth to retort before realizing the older man was correct. Meanwhile, Harry Potter was shaking with mirth at Draco's and his _fiancées_ antics.

"_Fiancée_, it feels good to say that," he said under his breath.

The said fiancée turned around and placed his hand over his lovers, covering the sleek silver ring that fit like a glove, "What's that kitten?" the 'kitten' glared at the Slytherin with daggers in his eyes but his features quickly softened. He can never get mad at Tom. He shook his head and squeezed the hand.

Draco refused to back down and demanded to see the ring. With Tom's arm around Harry's waist, Harry stretched out his hand for Draco to see.

A sneer crossed the pale face, "Hmph. It doesn't look that special…certainly not good enough to warrant looking around for days and then having sore feet for the rest of the week," Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his quiet mutterings.

Draco gave Harry's hand back to Toms and said in a reluctant voice, "Congratulations…I guess,"

Tom smirked and presented his love with a sweet kiss, ignoring Draco's gagging in the background.


	19. Chapter 19

_Yay! This one is a bit longer and i hope you guys like it and please review!  
>I don't own HP.<em>

**Sacrifice**

"…And they lived happy ever after," Lily Potter's soft voice filled the room and came to an end as she whispered the last word. Smiling gently, her fiery red hair covered her face as she leaned down to kiss the unblemished forehead of Harry Potter.

She carefully put the storybook back at the nightstand and rose up. She turned off the light and before she stepped out the room, a hesitant voice stopped her.

"Mom?" She turned her head to see Harry's sleepy eyes, which was very much awake.

"Honey, you're still awake. What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"In the end…the princess lived happily ever after, right?" Lily Potter sighed and sat back down next her son.

She then whispered lightly, "Yeah…yeah she did," A confused look appeared on the 7 year olds face.

"But…Ron said there was no such thing as happily ever after…and that he heard his dad talking about the ministry and—"

"Harry,"

Harry stopped his ramblings, "Harry, do you trust me?" the said child quickly nodded his head, "Ok, then I'm going to tell you this. Remember what I'm about to say because I'm only going to say it once, okay?"

After receiving an affirmed nod, she continued, "Look at your eyes Harry, as green as the forest. You got them from me, but…there's something different with yours, Harry. It has a feeling of _wild magic_, like there's a hidden potential hidden under the deep glossy green, your eyes are absolutely amazing. And you know what I see in them?"

She caressed the speechless face and started to speak once again, "I see a bright future in your eyes, I can see you laughing, I can you having your own happily ever after. I see a glint _determination_…and _courage_, traits worthy of a hero. But you know what I also see? I see a glint of _cunning, stealth_, and the _urge to prove yourself worthy_. You are going to be a _great_ wizard Harry,"

Harry's face was filled with wonder at his mother's words, "But—"

He was interrupted, "Harry, don't worry about the ministry; don't worry about the war, just focus on your own happiness. Ok? You are just a child. Find your own happiness first, always put yourself first,"

XXX

_Time Jump to Harry's Seventh Year at Hogwarts  
><em>_Harry Pov_

I opened my eyes as the memory faded and saw I was back at Hogwarts, the Gryffindor common room. Tiredly putting the pensive back, I plopped down in front of the blazing fire. It was the same as my mother's hair. Every day, I would look at that memory, in the beginning tears would start to appear in the corner of my emerald eyes but in the end…I would always come out of the pensive with my mood soiled.

That line echoed in my mind.

_Always put yourself first_

I scoffed. What good does it do? Mom didn't even follow her own advice.

Why Mom?

You didn't have to save me…

You said to put yourself first.

So why? Why did you shield me from that Death Eater? You were supposed to put yourself first mom….I would've been fine…

Dad hasn't been the same since you left us…he killed himself. You better be scolding him up there in heaven mom. He left me…wasn't I enough for his happiness? Wasn't I enough?

I don't think I am.

Sometimes, I don't even think I'm enough for Sirius or Remus.

I broke out of his thoughts as Ron came in the room.

"Hey mate," I nodded back, "Dinner's ready. Come on, I'm starving," I shook my head in mirth before I followed the redhead.

Amid the chattering of the Gryffindors, I smiled as I heard Hermoine's and Ron's constant bickering, it was kind of getting old. My eyes swept over the head table and stopped at Tom Riddle…the new DADA professor. Our eyes met. The room seemed to fade into nothingness until it was the only two of us. His blue eyes held mine and refused to let me go.

I was frozen, I couldn't move as his eyes bore into mine. Faintly, in the depth of my mind, I was reminded of the memory. A feeling swept over me and my eyes grew wide as I looked into the other deep blue eyes that seemed like an endless abyss…and I thought I could see something in there.

A glow of recognition set into my features and i thought…_I could see the future in those eyes_.

And as the fantasy ended with Riddle smirking, I thought I wouldn't mind if I had to look at those eyes for the rest of eternity.

XXX

_Time Jump_

My face split into a grin as a mouth closed over the tip of my ear. I turned around and my lips met my lovers in a passionate kiss. I smirked up at the smiling face of Tom Riddle and whispered a breathy hey.

"Hello my little minx," I shuddered, that voice always managed to undo me, "Come on, it's time to go to bed,"

"But I got these papers to gra—"I was cut off as a tongue invaded my warm cavern. Gasping in pleasure, I wrapped my legs around my lover's waist as he carried me to bed. Within moments, our clothes were off and we settled in under the flimsy sheets. Resting my head on Tom's broad chest, I let out a sigh as I listened to my love's steady heartbeat.

Soon, the other was quick asleep and I was left to my thoughts. Every night before sleep, I would gaze at his chiseled face, his eyes would be closed. However, I have no trouble imagining the ocean colored eyes staring at me right down into my soul. Our relationship was definitely a surprise, we started to meet each other right after I graduated and when I got the charms position at Hogwarts, we grew even closer.

Over time, I got over my grief of mom's death, I learned to accept it and I stopped. I stopped looking at the memory. I had no time to worry about the past. Tom was consuming all of me.

XXX

_Time Jump_

Death was interesting. It stopped affecting me a few years after the war had started. Grindewald was growing in power and the number of deaths, even at Hogwarts was increasing. As I closed the eyes of my dear friend, Ginny, I was reminded of a certain witch who also had the almost exact same bright red hair.

I never did find out why she died for me.

Well, actually that's not true. I looked over at Tom, helping the wounded with their bloody cuts. His face had pure passion in it as he encouraged a little girl to hold on as he handed her off to a mediwitch. A strange feeling washed over me and my eyes started to burn. Something was going to change…I know it. I hesitantly opened my chapped lips and whispered to him, "_I would die for you_,"

Nobody heard me, but Tom turned around and met my eyes and his beautiful eyes shone with love towards me. I couldn't help but grin back as my heart was filled with a flurry of emotions.

That's why 2 days later, when I tackled Tom to the ground as a green beam of light hit my back, I smiled. Before darkness overcame my senses, I saw a hint of the blue eyes that held so much concern and love. I paid no mind to the ongoing fighting surrounding us; all I saw was my love. That's when I realized, it was all okay.

I loved him…and he loved me.

I found my happiness.

I got my happily ever after…even if it's just for a little while.

I finally know why you did it, Mom.

I finally understand.


	20. Chapter 20

_I don't own HP. Hello! Just a little cute oneshot! It's rated m. I'm just in a good mood becuase it's snowing outside and i don't have school tomorrow! Yay! That means i can write more, i'll have the next chapter out tomorrow. Ok, enjoy and review please! :)_

**Teacher**

_Harry Potter Pov_

I'm bisexual. I like girls but I probably had more male lovers. Unfortunately, every one of my relationships has ended in disasters. Deciding to lay off dating for a while, I focused on getting a job, and I found the perfect one in Hogwarts. There's just one problem. I have to deal with this bloody stupid student who thinks he can make all my relationship problems disappear. I think he's just barmy, of course that didn't take away from his handsome features.

In class he'll tempt me with proudly showing off his budge beneath those ill-fitting robes. Of course, he'll do it so only I could see. Do you know how hard it is to stand up in front of the class and teach properly while Tom Riddle is in the back with his hands down his pants?

I already had 6 students asking if I was alright. Apparently I was acting flustered and I looked more red than usual.

Somehow touched by the students concern, I said a polite _I'm fine_ and continued with the lesson. According to the gossips from the Gryffindor girls, I was the most popular professor in Hogwarts and from their heated descriptions of what they want me to do to them…I could tell I was going to have to do some rejecting. I have this problem, I couldn't say no, that's why my colleagues have to rescue me every time a student tries to get freaky with me.

What's worse is when Albus tries to help me. He has the power to make something completely innocent turned into something else entirely, in his mind it's still innocent and I can't count the number of times he makes the situation worse and causes me to blush all the way _down there_. Half of the time, the student is smirking at my embarrassment…their heads are so high up in the clouds they seem to forget that a student shouldn't seduce a teacher.

There's only one wizard who managed to keep up the chase and that's Tom Riddle. That boy is a menace, he's so annoying and it's like he's trying to sabotage my teaching by making me blush and shiver every minute of the day!

My teachings skills are definitely slipping these days. I mean, my inattentiveness has nothing to do with how I like it when he puts his hand around my waist to distract me when I stroll by his desk, or when he leans over the teacher's desk to ask me a question and I could feel his breath on my ear, or the way he'll back me up into a wall and trap me in between his two arms on each side of my head when we're alone in detention, and it's definitely not because I can't take my eyes off the movements of his hand as his lips part and sweat is glistening off his forehead.

_It's not._

XXX

"….the essay about the three unforgivable is due in a week and I expect it to be well written and accurate. Ok, that's it, class dismissed!" Waving my hand, I sat down on my chair as the students filed out the classroom. I took a deep breath to expel the image of Riddle's scrunched up face full of pleasure or the nonexistent squelch noise I'm sure his hand made or the way his tongu—

"Professor Potter?" I jumped and at the same time dropped my quill. It was damn Riddle. I blushed furiously, and my eyes trailed to Riddle's back which was covered by the robe but with it off, I'm sure the sight would be heavenly as Riddle bent down and retrieved the quill he made me drop.

He grabbed the end of the quill at the point where one writes with and held it out to me with the point towards me, "Here you go, professor," I refused to react as his lusty voice washed over me. Looking at the quill, I had no choice to touch Riddle's hand to grab it. Clenching my lips, I reached out my hand and as soon as I made contact with Riddle's rough skin, he let go of the quill and grabbed my hand.

The quill dropped to the floor with a clink. I gasped at the fire that was spreading throughout my body but that only made Riddle tighten his grip on my hand, "_Professor_,"

I looked up at riddle and the emotions in his dark eyes startled me, he exhaled and I felt the heat of his breath, "_Professor_,"

Before I could speak, he harshly tugged my body toward his and I whimpered in shock as his mouth covered mine. Overwhelmed by the warmth and lust, all I could do think was _Tom, Tom, Tom_ over and over again.

I could feel everything. I felt Tom's long and sturdy leg squeezing in between mine and lifting a little to caress my crotch. I felt Tom's big hands on my back, pulling me even closer. I felt Tom's tidy but loose hair beneath my fingers as I circled my arm around his neck. Lastly, I could feel Tom's tongue, his wonderful and oh so skillful tongue dominating mine. He thrust his hot tongue into my warm cavern repeatedly with vigor.

Tom's hands then trailed down to my thin waist and forcefully bended me so that I fell onto the floor with Tom's hand shielding me to protect me from the impact. On the ground, Tom's legs pressed itself between my legs, causing me to spread my legs to let Tom in. Taking advantage, I wrapped my legs around Tom's waist and moaned as he started to thrust into me. The feel of his robes against my erection was awe-inspiring.

Hearing my pants, Tom pressed harder against me and a few more thrust later, I was cumming with my student following. My body writhed and quivered as my orgasm washed over me. I let out a small scream of surprise as I felt Tom bite me on the neck, not quite drawing blood. I was reduced to wanton cries as his scorching tongue traced the love bite and then soothed it with his refreshing breath.

"Tom," I glared at him, "Now my teacher robes are soiled…and I just got them too," I protested when feeling the wet cum sticking onto the inside of my thigh under my robes.

Tom just gave me a smirk, "Well, I guess then I just have to buy you a new one,"

I raised my eyebrows, "Will you really?"

Tom scoffed, "Of course, I'll buy it when we go to Hogsmeade, how about it?"

"Sure,"

"Brilliant! It's a date then!" he beamed while I stared at him.

"Wait, you didn't say I have to go with you! "I crossed my arms,

"Well, _professor_, you have to come, how am I to know your size and measurements?" I tried to lean back onto the floor when a grin split on my students face as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"But, _Professor Potter_…you actually don't have to come. As long as you allow me to measure you right now. I brought a measuring tape," a tongue flicked the top of my ear, "I'll make sure I'll measure every single inch of your body, leaving _nothing_ untouched," he finished in a throaty groan.

I never got more embarrassed in my life and I quite frankly slapped him on the face and tossed the bloody wanker out the classroom and slammed the door in his face. I made sure I grumbled loud enough so he could hear me cursing about bloody perverted students.


	21. Chapter 21

_I don't own HP. Hello! A new chapter, the only reason i'm updating so quickly is because there's no school :)  
>No smut (sorry). <em>

_Enjoy and review!_

**Umbrella**

He was suffocating.

He could hardly breathe.

He was sobbing.

His hair was in ruins.

His eyes were bloodshot.

His lips were chapped.

He looked around the destroyed room with his dull eyes.

His heart was broken.

_Flashback_

_"How could you…"_

_"It was a mistake Harry, "_

_"That doesn't make it right! I was only gone for 3 months Tom! You've been gone for longer and I..I'd..n..never—did…did you like it Tom? To f-feel…s-someone else's lips?" A sob escaped the distressed man,"T—the…I-I t-thought…I was enough,"_

_The broken man saw from the corner of his eyes his lover's mouth close and open but no sound escaped. There was no heartfelt confession, no comforting embraces, no apologetic kisses, no—"_

_The raven haired wizard took a deep breath to calm himself_

_"I'm leaving, maybe we can…I don't know..but I…I can't handle this now,"_

_Harry took the risk and looked into Tom's eyes, they were cold._

_End of Flashback_

Harry Potter Pov

It's been a week now and I still haven't forgotten that fateful day or the solid mask Tom wore. He promised he would never show that face to me. I honestly believed him, he promised I was the only one allowed o see the vulnerable side of him that no one ever saw.

I guess promises are made to be broken.

I still haven't let go, it's harder than I thought. I would drown myself with the memories of happy times during the day while drinking firewhiskey. During the night, I would be haunted with nightmare of Tom's hard eyes before he left me.

I think the neighbors are getting concerned of my swollen eyes and the black circles under them. I'm living in a muggle village; it felt nice to escape from magic for a little while. The people were all very nice and polite, I didn't have much close friends but I wouldn't just want to leave the few acquaintances I had without any explanation.

At first, I had considered going over to Ron and Hermoine's. But what would I say? You were right? Our love wasn't strong enough? I didn't want to hear I told you so from Ron and definitely didn't want to face Hermoine's eyes filled with pity.

While I was packing, I found I didn't have much to pack. Even though we were living together, there was nothing that was both ours. There were no pictures to pack, no anything; it felt like our love didn't even exist. I was done within five minutes, everything else was all Tom's…there was never anything that was deserved to be rightfully called mine.

Today, I went outside and cried a little with the rain. Cold and shivering, I sat on the wet bench in the park.

Gazing down at my clasped hands, I was about to start weeping again but the stop of raindrops upon my already soaked jacket startled me. I looked up to see a face.

"Hello,"

The girl looked normal; she, unlike me was wearing a raincoat and was holding an umbrella. I looked up and realized she was covering me with the black umbrella; the color was a striking contrast to the blur of gloomy green trees and the gray clouds.

"Hello," my eyes widened by hearing the roughness of my voice but the girl didn't seem to mind.

"I love the rain, it's so soothing. Don't you think?" Her voice astounded me, to hold so much joy and cheer.

And for the first time since Tom, I smiled. We didn't talk much after but her presence soothed me, it didn't extinguish the grief that was still inside me…but I was able to ignore it, even if it was just for a moment.

XXX

It's been days since I've last seen her. It's always been sunny, so I just stayed in my apartment, it felt like the right thing to do. But on Tuesday, it started to rain. The neighbors must of thought I was barmy to voluntary go out in the rain but I stayed inside and moped while the sun was out. I grabbed a jacket and headed to the park.

Sitting on the same bench was the same exact girl with the same exact smile. I cautiously sat next to her and she scooted closer bringing the umbrella over our heads.

"Hello,"

"Hi,"

An awkward silence settled over us.

"I just got back from work. It really is quite fun," I didn't know what to say to that, I never really worked but from other's opinion, work always seemed hectic or boring. I always saw muggles with their head down low and a frown on their face as they carried a bag and made their way into the tall fancy building in the middle of Main Street, "I'm leaving for another country soon," I froze. She seemed almost nonchalant, like our conversation was the most usual she had. It wouldn't be surprising if it was, she reminded me of a my good friend named Luna, people would make fun of her but she always ignored the scathing comments.

She knew what was right and she enjoyed life despite some of the hateful people living in it.

"Oh, that's nice," I responded awkwardly. I felt sad that I was going to be without company but on the other hand, I really didn't know her that well to be sorrowful.

"You should go back too," I was about to question her but she cut me off.

"You know...back home,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't run from your problems," She looked at me with her dark brown hair fluttering from the breeze, "Whenever you feel like crying, just take comfort from the rain. The skies are crying with you," she beamed at me with a wistful grin.

I didn't know what else to say so we just listened to the pitter patter of the raindrops on the concrete. I was broken out of my daze as the girl stood up, "Well I should get going," the umbrella rose with her and I shivered as I felt the cold rain land on my bare neck.

"Yeah, thanks," she gave a nod and stuck out her hand with the umbrella. Taking pity on my confused face she said, "Take it," Speechless, I reached out and grabbed the umbrella handle.

Huh, it was wood, that's unusual. Then a light bulb went off in my head, I whipped my head up and spoke, "Hey, wait. What's your na-"

I was left staring into emptiness. The girl was already long gone. I thought I saw the distant blurb of a person walking in the far distance, but perhaps it was only my imagination. My eyebrows drew together in frustration and I looked down at the umbrella. Just at the end of the stick, a single word was carved on there. Maybe it was her name, or just something to cheer me up, I really didn't worry too much about it.

My callused fingers traced the smooth indent on the wood.

_Hope_

My heart fluttered for a moment. Something was growing inside me...I wonder what it is?

XXX

Going back to the wizarding world was almost as hard as leaving the wizarding world. Honestly, Ron and Hermoine almost killed me but in the end they grudgingly bought the excuse of me just being busy and forgetting to contact them. I assured them I was fine and there was no need to worry. Typical Hermoine of course invited me to dinner at the Burrow, who was I to refuse? She glared at me with daggers in those fierce brown eyes, even Ron had a hand clasped on my back. Unable to escape, I showed up at the warm Burrow full of hyper rehheads. Tired of the commotion and happiness at the Burrow, I made an excuse and headed back. The Weasleys never interacted with Tom so they probably didn't even know I moved out. I twitched every time one of them would casually mention Tom when conversing. No one noticed my hand clenched in a fist under the table.

It still hurt.

However, I felt brave for a moment and I decided to go back to our home and just see what it's like. I don't know what I was thinking.

I knew I would cry. I knew there would be pain. I knew how hard it'll be to leave again. But I still went.

Maybe it's the fact that it was raining or maybe it's because I was holding onto the black umbrella. The rain made me feel better, like it was also feeling my pain and sorrow.

When I saw my — _his _home, I felt the tears really start to come, I didn't stop it. I raised my hand to take off my glasses but before I could wipe off the residue of the raindrops from which trickled down the edge of the umbrella, I heard the snap of a twig behind me. I whirled around almost losing my grip on the wooden handle. Immediately my heart started to warm again despite the freezing rain.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

_Tom_

His arms were shaking...his knees were wobbling. There was water dripping down his cheeks and I couldn't tell if it was the rain or actual tears. He'll probably sneer at me and say it was just from the rain if I asked. I watched as the one who I still loved opened his mouth and mouthed the two words that broke me down.

_I'm sorry_

The tears were coming faster now, I walked closer to Tom, and it felt like an eternity before I was close enough to look into those eyes. I let out a gasp and almost dropped my umbrella as Tom scooped me up into his arms. I felt complete, his breath hitting my neck, his hand ghosting over my back. Despite the sound of the rain, I could hear Tom's whispering.

_I'm sorry_

_I'll never do it again_

_I don't deserve you_

_Forgive me_

_I love you_

I looked into the tortured eyes of Tom Riddle and saw desperation, fear, and love.

"I...I love you too," I whispered and leaned forward to bestow my lover a wet kiss that tasted like the clear fresh rain.

"Welcome home Harry,"

So under the black umbrella, two wizards confessed their love to each other and made a promise to never leave one another.

Five years later, Tom got down on his knees in the pourig rain and proposed to his Harry under the same exact umbrella.

And when their first child suffered her first heartbreak, Harry gave her the same umbrella and told her to take a walk and just take comfort from the rain.

_The skies will hear you cry and weep with you._

_XXX_

_The ending may seem a bit rushed, but i assure you, Tom definitely had some work to do for his and harry's relationship to be normal again. i really don't like it when forgiveness is given too easily so in my mind Tom had suffered somewhat after Harry came back. i just chose to not put it in this oneshot. Anyway, hope you liked it and please review! Tell me what you think and what to improve on!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello! I don't own HP. This is rated m, there's only a little smut. Anyway, i hope you like it! Review please!_

**Victory**

"Victory…you mustn't let it escape from your grasp. You must wait for it to settle upon your shoulder…and then use trickery and deception to turn around, betraying it's trust and snatch it, to feel the sweet glow of victory…right there in the middle of your palm. But don't try to peek. No, you mustn't, never underestimate it…or it will escape swiftly and you would be able to do nothing but watch after it as it flies away from you…and onto another's shoulder," The blonde haired wizard stared at me, deep into my soul as if to force me to say the words he desired to hear.

I looked at his disarrayed clumps of hair, my sight was entranced as a drop of brown muddy water slid down on a single clump of hair and made a faint sound as it made contact with the ground, "Do you understand Tom?" He moved closer to me, simultaneously spraying more dirt and water into the air, a speck hit my cheek but I took no notice.

"Yes. I understand," The man leaned back and his features relaxed. Staring at me for a while longer, he patted me on the shoulder with hesitation. My eye glanced over to the spot where his hand touched me…it was burning. Normally, I would be composed and calm but considering the circumstances, I couldn't help but roll my shoulders a bit to get rid of the scorching sensation.

It didn't.

The man before me gave me an accessing look, indicating he saw my little movement. I straightened my back and glared straight into the glossy blue, there was a hint of darkness around the edge as if it was tainted. With him looking back at me, he would probably see the same darkness.

He showed me a tight lipped smile.

I didn't smile back, I never did.

"Good,"

XXX

Chuckles of insanity reached my ears as Bellatrix lashed around with her convulsing wand pointed at the figure. My face was impassive but my eyes showed well suppressed glee as I watched the rebel jerk and scream at the mercy of my favorite unforgivable.

"_Crucio_," Bellatrix laughed again with such intensity as if she was the one under the spell. After a few moments, the whimpering wizard yelled in pain particularly loudly and in the corner of my eyes, I saw a flinch.

I didn't move.

Scales moved up the throne and touched my arm, "Massster," The snake continued to hiss, I acted no different and instead focused on the sweating face of the _mudblood_. I brightened as dark, shiny, red blood started to drip out of his nose. The crazed Death Eater witch didn't seem to take notice and just cast _Crucio_ more; the mere shadow of a man was kneeling at the witches' feet. And the witch whooped in joy at the forced gesture.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Hm? Do you like it, bowing before me—before my Lord? Well? You better speak up, _filthy mudblood_," Her razor sharp nails gripped the trembling wizard's chin and her nails as sharp as the edge of a freshly sharpened knife scraped from his cheekbones down to his jaw, eliciting fresh oozing blood that smelled of metal to drip out from the wound.

The man screamed.

The flinch grew more consistent. I know it wouldn't be any of my older Death Eater, they already know better, my gaze momentarily flashed towards Lucius, my most trusted Death Eater. He was standing in the circle along with the other Death Eater. Our ranks have been increasing, most of them are young and still in Hogwarts but it just brought me more delight to see their pale young smooth faces crinkle in pain as the mark was inflicted on them. To have that fragile glass of innocence destroyed and broken, then to be never ever possible to be repaired again was refreshing.

"Masster…"

"Yesss..." I answered back with a slight twitch of my lips, nobody noticed my speaking, not that they would say anything if they did.

"It'sss the Malfoy boy massster…" I didn't speak and Nagini slithered back down to the stony hard floor.

It looks like Bellatrix was going to have much more fun, she was just getting started. Despite the delightfulness in torturing, I soon grew bored with her methods, it was always the same. She was going on extra-long because of the particular prisoner, leader of the rebels.

I scoffed mentally.

What a joke.

The proud leader was reduced to begging and crying under my feet. Nevertheless, this one's stronger; he manages to not scream throughout the entire process…I wonder if he notices. How he bites down onto his bottom lips so hard to muffle the noises. His teeth are about to go through his plump fat lip. It would be a sight if that happened. To witness the shock in those eyes as he realizes the damage he puts upon himself.

He wouldn't even be able to scream properly then.

Well, time to have a little fun.

There was that flinch again. I turned only my head, my pale neck straining from the distance, my sight sets on the shorter blonde haired death eater. Even though the mask covered the face, from his small stature and trembling knees, I knew who he was.

He is a newbie, if you will. Such a pity, average powers but not as trustworthy or cunning as Lucius. I am displeased. But, it was certainly fun to catch the young Malfoy's eyes and see his shoulder slumping and his body swaying as if about to faint. I think he almost did when I smirked at him.

My face is definitely not unappealing, I managed to retain my human face but with just a few misconceptions. Quite often, my blue eyes would turn to a startling color of scarlet, only then will my followers know I'm truly mad. Really, not much is different.

However, people seem to think otherwise, and that was my goal. I absolutely live off of tricking people, to smile at them and be charming like I am. Manipulating people, like they were a doll made especially for me. To know what their actions and thoughts would be and then to find out that I was right as usual.

I had a handful of ones who try to seduce me.

They were fools.

Oh how wonderful it was to see realization set into their eyes as they come across the conclusion that I was the master all along, I was the one in control of the game at all times and they never suspected a thing.

After all, who needs lovers when I have this?

What good are partners, they constantly bicker and complain, they sprout off nonsense about forever lasting love, and they stupidly give up their lives, everything they own...for what?

Love?

What nonsense.

I sit back comfortably into my seat and closed my eyes as I listened to the increasing volume in the man's screams.

Ah...how sweet victory tastes.

XXX

The first time I saw him, I paid no attention to him. He was albeit a bit interesting. But I had more vital things to tend to; I couldn't spare my precious time for _him_.

Oh how wrong I was.

I should've known something was wrong, he was too normal, too typical, but that was his façade. He was sneaky; he would've fit well in Slytherin. He even fooled me. Our journey together was astonishing; it brought true joy into my tainted eyes. It took me a long while to see how changed I was.

He's sly.

He slithered into my life and wormed his way into me. I never realized how much he became a part of me until it was too late.

Too late for me to let go.

"Hey,"

I turned around and faced the sight of him walking towards me. He was sauntering over to me holding a cup of coffee. I sat up in my seat and put aside the paperwork with the ministry and took the mug.

Gently lifting it to my lips, I took a sip. I didn't wait for it too cool, he always spelled it to a just right temperature, and the revelation was shocking.

I trusted him.

He could've put poison into the coffee; he could've done it all the times before. And I didn't even think that it could be possible…I just believed that he wouldn't do anything to harm me.

'It's dangerous,' a voice in my head said, 'to trust someone so easily,'

"Tom?" I looked up from the swirling black coffee and met those green eyes, "You alright?"

My mind was sent back to that time I first met him. Before, I didn't realize how much I would play this memory...how important it was going to be.

_Flashback_

_I sneered in disgust at the Potter's. They may have been purebloods but the Head of the family decided to taint their status by marrying a dirty mudblood. Lily Evans. No, its Lily Potter now. They had a kid, he grew up to be fine…or so the gossip said. He was in the same year as Lucius's boy. _

'_Amazing, so powerful, brave,' they're all praises of the Potter boy; even Lucius's boy seemed fascinated. But I could see him for who he really was, just a conceited Gryffindor…nothing worth obsessing over. Although I haven't actually laid my sights on him, I already knew what he was like. I could just imagine it, his charming smile, his arrogant voice and his walk, as if he owned the world. I was leaning on the balcony, the ball was still going on inside but I professionally refused all the invitations to dance and instead chose to enjoy some fresh air. Mainly it was too get rid of the clinging pureblood witches, the ones with huge chests and blood red lipstick._

_I scoff. They actually think they look attractive._

"_Hello," My hand immediately went to my wand under my sleeve but a hand stopped me. My eyes widened at the stranger's quick movement. That really should've been the first clue that this wizard wasn't ordinary. The hand was firm but yet soft implying the stranger meant me no harm._

_I faced the wizard with every ounce of dignity that was still left._

_I was left speechless._

_The man—_

_No, the boy was…inadequate. His robes weren't anything special; he had messy black hair that looked like he just crawled out of bed. His eyes were so big and bright that it looked out of proportion to his small frame. _

_He was thin…terribly thin._

"_May I—"_

"_I'm Harry," I glared at the boy for his interruption._

"_Well, it's a pleasant to meet you Mr…" He just smiled at me. He didn't offer any last name. He faced toward the sky and tilted his head up to look above._

_I frowned but quickly regained my composure, I was prepared to turn around and leave but his voice stopped me._

"_Aren't the stars beautiful?" I stopped._

"_Excuse me?" He turned to me with a smile, his face full of emotions. Why is he showing his emotions to me? Must be a Gryffindor I thought._

_This was the second clue, how could I miss it?_

_There were no stars._

_The sky was covered with gray clouds, a storm was coming. I stared at the boy for a minute, he wasn't exactly a boy…but calling him a man would also be inaccurate. He was just at my chin, the perfect height for me to rest my head on his head…wait._

_Where did that thought come from?_

_Anyway, I thought he was barmy; perhaps he escaped from St. Mungos physiatric ward._

_We didn't say anything for a while; I didn't move or go back. The third clue was quite obvious; there was definitely something off about the wizard. I blame it on the rising of Lord Voldemort which was in fact me, I blame it on the ministry, I blame it on my senseless death eaters._

_It was the stress._

_That's why I brushed off this little incident as nothing significant. The last indication, he…he…_

_He faced me, looking at me straight in the eye. I should've noticed something wrong, no one could ever look me straight in the eyes, it just wasn't done. _

_He opened his mouth and whispered,"Well, it was a pleasant getting to meet you, see you later?"_

_I could do nothing but nod, what was it about him that made me lose composure?_

_He passed by me and I could hear him whisper next to my ear, "We will meet again Tom,"_

_My blood froze. I never told him my name._

_Flashback end_

He waved a hand in front of my face. As soon as the flashback faded, I scowled and dodged his moving hand.

"Hey, what's wrong? Tom?"

"It's nothing," I shook my head.

He pouted, "I told you that you were working too hard…the pressure isn't good for you," He traced his fingers to my forehead, "You'll get wrinkles," His hand dug into my black hair and his eyes met my blue. It seemed like an eternity as he leaned down to touch his lips with mine. My reaction was instant. As soon as the fire spread throughout my body, I grabbed tight onto his robes eliciting a whimper. Standing up I wrapped his legs around my waist and dropped him down onto the bed with a thump. Not breaking eye contact, I possessively crawled on top of him and used one hand to pin his wrists above his head.

I watched hungrily as the man before me arched up and rubbed his groin against mine. We let out groans of pleasure instantaneously. I wrapped my arms around the squirming body underneath me and ground my hips down harshly. His gasp was music to my ears. I rolled my hips with more emphasis causing a loud wanton moan to erupt out those red swollen lips.

He was close. I started grounding our erections harder as the wizard's eyes clenched shut; he shivered violently as his orgasm washed over him. He was silent as cum splattered inside his robes. But he slumped down and took harsh deep breaths, showing how much he enjoyed it. I quickly gripped his hips and started to hump his arse. The tightening of my balls caused me to groan. I wished we would have taken more time to get rid of our clothes. But the wriggle of that arse distracted me and made my erection grow even harder. I could already imagine it, purple and straining. I grunted as I fell over the edge. I felt my soaked robes and fell onto the man.

We were both breathing hard and I whispered one word to the man's ear, "_Harry_,"

XXX

Lying down next to Harry, I started to really think.

Harry James Potter.

Who would ever think that we could ever have a…relationship? At least, that's what Harry calls it. Harry shifted a little and his pert little arse settled firmly against my manhood. I groaned silently and willed myself not to get hard. Harry was already quite sore after the rounds of sex we had before. Never would I think that I would actually have sex. Pleasure was a chore to me before, just get it done while showering. But now I find myself taking the time to seek out the pleasure spots on Harry's body. And searching for it again once it moved. Every time, I would have to find a new spot to suck on and nibble for Harry to release those noises.

Sometimes it would be the skin right under his ear, or his Adam apple, or perhaps it would be the sensitive part of his inner thigh.

My hand crept over to Harry's messy hair and I gently started to pet the bouncy hair. I spooned Harry firmer and placed a peck on the back of his neck. This was an often occurrence now, I was getting anxious over my work. The Death Eaters…they were displeased by my…choice of partner.

However the most worrying part was I didn't care, as long as Harry was with me I was fine.

I put my hands over Harry's belly and a hand covered mine. My face split into a sappy grin as I realized he wasn't asleep after all.

He sighed, "Good night Tom,"

"Good night Harry,"

_I love you._

I froze. Who said it? Please don't let it be me…please. Oh no…

Was it Harry? No, he didn't show any reaction—

Was it in my head? Was I thinking that?

Oh Merlin.

Harry's soft voice washed over me again, "Just go to sleep Tom, relax," I nodded knowing he couldn't see me and finally after a hour of listening to Harry's soft but cute snoring, I settled down into a peaceful sleep.

XXX

It was dark.

Harry sat on the grass looking up at the sky. I stayed standing while fidgeting.

"Sit down Tom," I nodded and sat next to Harry…he was freezing. Unconsciously, I wrapped my arms around Harry to provide warmth.

Everything was falling apart but at the same time everything feels right. The Death Eaters were gone. The rebels disbanded. There were no more killings or raids. Actually, that stopped long ago once Harry entered my life.

Lord Voldemort was no more.

We sat there on the grass looking up at the gloomy skies and breathed in harmony. My palm on Harry's chest felt every heartbeat and every breath he took.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?"

"Hm?" I spotted the well concealed smirk. That memory seems like miles away now.

My sight went to the sky…there were no stars.

Yet, I granted Harry a wide grin and answered back with, "Not as beautiful as you,"

Harry's laugh was the most gorgeous thing I ever heard. Feeling a wave of nostalgia, I asked for him to transform. Harry learned animagus training over the summer and I loved his form.

It was absolutely perfect.

Harry raised his eyebrow but followed my wish; in an instant, in place of the wizard was a…butterfly. The wings were bright blue, while the body was midnight black with a tint of emerald green. There was a few specks of purple that shone under the waning moon on the delicate wings. My eyes filled with wonder as the butterfly flew up and gracefully landed on my shoulder.

_You must wait, for it to settle upon your shoulder…and then use trickery and deception to turn around, betraying it's trust and snatch it, to feel the sweet glow of victory…right there in the middle of your palm._

I didn't do that. Instead, I beamed and looked up at the sky with the butterfly on my shoulder.

I trust Harry.

I trust him to always be there and to never leave.

In the distance high up in the sky, a grey cloud was separating, a couple of shining stars replacing the gloomy haze. My heart fluttered as more stars came into view.

"Love you Harry," The butterfly fluttered its wing in response.

I did get my victory after all.

XXX

_So I hope you like it and please review! By the way, in the first scene, i was imagining Grindewald was the one talking to Tom. Ok, thanks for reading and any feedback would be loved! :)_


	23. Chapter 23

_i really don't know what this is...and i don't know why i have so much spaces between line but whatever. This isnt rated m but it has a hint of sexual content, it's like only one sentence. This is slash so don't like don't read. i don't own HP. and i hope you enjoy this and please review! Or even point out grammer mistakes, things i missed, etc, so i could change them._

**Waiting**

Harry Pov

I see you over there with her.

You don't think I do?

Oh, I do.

And you know it.

Do you know how I know? It's not like you can feel the heavy burn of my gaze, half of the people in the room are staring at you, gawking at the spectacle, observing the show, taking in the _display_ you put up.

You know that I'll be one of them, isn't that what I am to you?

_One of them._

One of the bystanders, one of the passersby and one of the people not worth your time.

You once said that they, the wizards and witches who fawn over you are all "useless and pathetic", I wonder if you noticed that you practically just described me. I wonder if you realized you just called me useless and pathetic.

You probably did.

How did I get here? Why did you pick me? Was it just all fun and games for you? I was so happy, so delighted that you picked me! Out of all those people, you selected me!

You chose me…to warm your bed, to make you coffee in the morning, to clean the sheets with our essence still absorbed in the fabric, to suffer from all your harsh words and the suffocating silences that felt like a blow to my heart.

You chose me Tom…just so you could break me.

That's the only reason isn't it?

You never really cared for my bright green eyes, or my adorable messy hair, or even my lithe body that knows how to squirm and writhe because of you Tom!

Because you taught me the pleasures of _submitting._

Ok fine, I admit it.

I'm not that special.

I'm not too much different from Longbottom, who was chosen to go to America to undertake a herbology experiment, or Weasley, who left Britain to tour around the world with his quidditch team, or Granger, who despite being a muggleborn rose up to be the Minister's right hand woman, actually I can safely say that they're all better than me.

What have I accomplished?

What achievements do I have?

You? Ha! I scoff.

You may seem like the awe inspiring prize that anyone would kill to have but I know who you are, you're just a tainted trophy, a tarnished trophy with the handles all bent and bogeys on the inside.

But…you're still shiny, you're still polished and you can still see the reflection of your face in the surface.

I guess I'm the only who got close enough to notice your imperfections.

I told you that that day, do you remember?

You said in a haughty tone that you were perfect, you could never do anything wrong. I responded with _no one's perfect Tom, everyone makes mistakes._

You slapped me that day.

I can still clearly see the reflection of my shocked face in the reflection of the glass dining table. I looked over at your reflection and saw what I expected, a impassive face with cold stone eyes, and a heart that still believed in the perfection of Tom Riddle.

How arrogant.

How conceited.

So why am I still here?

Why the hell am I still here waiting at our—

_your_ couch with my head in my hands and tear tracks on my cheeks?

I'm still thinking of reasons; maybe you poisoned me…or controlled my mind? Did you put something in my drink?

But then I pause—

No…that's not right, you never offered me any drinks.

Hell, you never even make your own food.

I'm the only one that can put any fatal potions in the food I serve you every day—

Why haven't I? I thought a lot each day till I rubbed my eyes raw and my head pounded with the immense headache. But you didn't notice. Of course you didn't. You probably would even notice if you saw another man pounding into me on your bed…you'd probably smirk and say to me _you finally found your balls_.

I sigh.

When are you coming back Tom? Anytime today? I don't know why I'm asking myself when I already know the answer. After all, I saw you with that slut with your hands up her dress with half of the room watching you. I saw you go into her room and closing the curtains.

When?

When will you return to me?

Were you ever really mine…was I ever really yours?

When will you get off your high horse and realize that pride, money, and status isn't everything? There's more than that Tom! How can I show you, I tried talking to you about my horrible childhood, I tried showing you my skills in defense despite of being a half blood, I tried Tom!

Why the hell won't you listen?

I'm stuck here Tom…because you won't get it, you won't change and I know I can't force you to look at me with some ounce of passion but I can _hope_.

I'm stuck here waiting in this cold, dark, gloomy room with a snake as a company…who is in fact looking at me with contempt in her eyes.

I sigh again.

I feel like an outsider in this house.

I shouldn't, I cleaned every inch of this house and I know where everything is, like the robe you wear to pureblood parties…different than the one you wear to ministry functions. But it doesn't feel like I'm cooking in _my_ kitchen, it feels like I'm cooking in another's, it feels like I'm just a servant living in this house, the couch I sit at every day isn't mine, the stove I use every day isn't mine, the books I read every day isn't mine, the big lonely bed I cry in every day isn't mine…nothing is.

But I'm still waiting till you see the light at the end of the endless tunnel you're in, till you finally see the faults in the trophy, till you finally recognize me as the one…the one who's been waiting for you.

I am waiting for you to fall off your high horse.

When you do, you'll be ruined.

I know you will, but I will be there.

However, I refuse to be the one who pulls you off the glorious white horse you're riding right now.

You know why Tom?

You probably don't.

It's because it'll kill me.

It'll kill me if I was the one who destroyed your happiness despite how I despise the fake joy in your eyes.

I wouldn't be able to handle the pain.

Yeah I said it.

You probably don't realize, do you Tom? Do you realize that when — _if_ I hurt you that I'll hurt myself too?

It really does cause me agony Tom, when you yell and throw the furniture because you didn't get the acknowledgement you wanted, I feel pain when someone else wrongs you…I really do.

The guilt will eat me up if_ I_ actually harmed you.

That's why I'm still waiting…waiting till you come to me so…

So we can get out of this bloody hell of a world together.

_Together,_ Tom…won't you come to me?

I want to say hurry up…

But I know that I'll be waiting forever.

So I guess you can take your time…I'm not going anywhere.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello! I don't own HP. This is rated m. Um...i think Tom turned really wierd and ooc at the end and i don't really know what i was thinking when writing the ending. It's awkward and i was struggling to find a good ending. Anyway, this is not my best but i still hope you enjoy and review please!  
>By the way, this is almost coming to an end so if you guys have any reccomendations for the last few chapters, tell me. Do you guys want angst, fluff, smut, etc?<em>

_Review and thanks for reading!_

**X-boyfriend**

_Tom Pov_

"Shut up," The person next to me tensed up dramatically and paled tremendously from what I could see from the corner of my eyes. I didn't even know who it was, all I know was that she was blabbing on and on about the trivial things in her life…I would've had a pounding headache from her screechy tone if anger wasn't taking over my body. I could hardly see anyone else in the room, it was all a blur and pure and unadulterated jealousy slithered through my body, like Nagini who was resting back at our manor, probably hunting for rats in the forest in our garden. It wasn't exactly a garden when it was two times the size of our actual manor but it was a great place to explore.

At least that's what my husband says; he's like a bloody cat. I'm the one who has to keep his curiosity in check, if I didn't, our manor would be in ruins from the potions explosion that almost happens. I adore how my lover is so trying and determined but it pains me to watch him struggle and then get yelled at by Severus. He is just not suited for potions! Defense and fighting on the other hand, he is very equipped.

I closed my eyes and savored the memory of Harry's body twisting and squirming upon me trying to push me off and succeeding. Of course, he would never know that I let him win just so I could feel every inch of that lithe body coming in contact with mine and then his little perk arse resting on my growing manhood.

It surprises me that Harry doesn't feel it…he really is too innocent. But that's part of his appeal. I growled thinking about all the times the perverted men and women tried to make a move, and he's completely oblivious! It's like he doesn't think twice when a guy says two people must kiss under the mistletoe or when somebody tries to teach him to dance and ends up grinding all of his disgusting stuff on to my property!

However, the cute confusing look he has after I'm done pounding into his hole that's been rubbed raw and red, that look of satisfaction and pure love is the most delightful thing in my life…it's what I live for.

"Lord, is everything alright?" The woman's voice was hesitant and it lost the whiny tone it had before. I quickly glanced over to my right to see a woman around the age of Harry, she had dark black hair down to her shoulders, but it wasn't even near Harry's caliber.

I carelessly waved my hand to dismiss her, I sighed in my head as she left. Parkinson may be bloody annoying but at least she knew how to take orders. I sat on the chair and observed the occupants of the room, they were all purebloods and apparently they were here for some ball of some kind, thus the dancing and waltz. I definitely didn't arrange this, Harry did.

Merlin knows what it was for, probably to "'lift up the spirits of those cold purebloods, they're always frowning", my lover's words, not mine. In the middle were Lucius and Narcissa, Lucius peeked over at me and stared at me with a questioning look. Turning my head away, I ignored the inquiry.

Sitting on the chair with a drink in my hand and my back straight, I had a small but still noticeable smile on my face and my eyes were as calm as Harry sleeping and then snuggling to any warmth on a cold windy night. I looked normal. But Lucius, being one of my closest…_acquaintance_—I refuse to say friends no matter how much my husband's tries to make me—he could tell there was something off about me tonight. The air around me was depressing and people generally avoided where I was sitting.

There was of course always an exception with the ones who are extremely persistent who took the time to put on every glamour there is to make their face look decent. A creepy smile split my face, maybe I should play along just to see my husband's jealousy when he returns home…

The smirk was gone as soon as I thought of him.

He was the whole problem why I'm not myself today. How dare he? He's not even here at something he organized! We should be out in the open dancing to songs while I grope his arse as he blushes!

It just isn't fair.

In addition, he's doesn't even have a respectable reason to be skipping out, he's off to see the Weasley's. One of the redheads got hit by a dark curse and they're at St. Mungo's. I think it was the one who's an auror….who was it…oh!

_Oh._

A wave of anger quickly splashed over me as I thought of the only auror in the Weasley's…the youngest male….what was his name? Ronald, I believe. The one that Lucius's son calls Weasel…it's a good name.

_Wait a mi—_

I didn't even get to finish my thought as I stood up almost tipping the chair over and shattering the vase of flowers near me. I stormed out of the room with bold but reserved steps. My fists shaking in anger, I grabbed the floo powder, spilling most of it on the antique rug. Stepping into the fireplace, I gritted out,

"St. Mungo's"

I disappeared in a shower of emerald green.

XXX

Personally, I never experienced the blinding white of hospital walls as they seem to close over you or the foul disgusting potions the healers force upon patients. Being an adamant powerful wizard, I was always careful enough to not harm myself and for minor injuries, I was adept in healing which was very useful. I hardly came to St. Mungo's at all.

On the other hand, my husband is the complete opposite.

The head nurses recognize me and Harry and the Gryffindor even stops to talk to the girls and have a cup of coffee…it's not normal! You aren't supposed to come to the hospital so often that you know all the nurses names!

I passed by the witches and wizards in white robes with that hurried bounce in their step that all healers and nurses have. Nodding slightly to some greetings, my feet brought me to where Harry was.

After our bonding, it's like there's a string connecting the two of us, I always knew where to go to find him and I can immediately sense if he's in danger. Thankfully, it's very useful whenever Harry gets into danger, he's like a danger mag…magnet. It's the muggle contraption that my husband talks about and collects every time we travel to a new place. I think he got a rather grotesque one in America, really, the idiot muggles there seemed to know nothing about private property and I almost destroyed the bloody store when the stupid prat tried to brush his palm against Harry's hips.

Stopping outside the also white door, I paused to calm myself a bit, if I stormed in there now, I wouldn't be prepared to argue. Harry's a bloody good arguer; he has those big round eyes that make anyone feel guilty even though it wasn't their fault.

It works every time.

No one's in the halls, it was late so hardly anybody came to check up on the patients in this wing. Plus, dinner was already served so all were getting ready for bed. Whisking my wand out, I flicked it without verbalizing the spell that would allow me to peer through the solid door. Eyes narrowing as the door seemed to have disappeared to enable me to see the other side; I zoomed on the scene before me.

The people in the room wouldn't be able to see me but I would be able to hear and see them, albeit the image was a bit fuzzy.

But it didn't stop my sharp eyes from focusing on the clasped hands. I barely held onto the rage I was suppressing but I forced myself to keep watching.

I surveyed the room.

There was three redheads counting the one on the bed, the only girl was sitting in the corner skimming through a moving magazine. Then there was the oldest one who was talking…I think with Harry. Both their lips were moving gently.

The abomination on the bed was also awake and he was fucking holding Harry's hand.

Bloody hell.

I managed to not disintegrate the door but it's just barely.

However, knowing my possessiveness, I could never hold out for too long.

I will admit later on, it was kind of inappropriate to kick open the door and hex the Weasel. Some say it was an attack on an innocent wizard. I think he's anything but innocent. The sensible part of my brain whispered I could have almost hit Harry since they were so damn close.

But how could I refrain from cursing the idiot redheads after what I saw? How could I have held back when the oldest one placed his hand on Harry? And I saw it, don't tell me I didn't, the hand was creeping up….towards his neck, skimming the mark I placed on there! I put it on there with my teeth and no one can ever touch it.

Also, anybody would have lost control when the picture of their lover between two redheads doing questionable things suddenly assaulted my mind…I mean, I couldn't help it.

I never could hold back around Harry.

He's like a trigger, whenever I'm around him, strange emotions come out and it doesn't help that the Gryffindor is smirking when I am trying to sincerely apologize for my "rash, irritating and frustrating behavior", again, his words, not mine. Or when I'm trying to confess my undying love for him, but I didn't really mind because I could easily wipe that smirk off with a harsh demanding kiss. Moments after, I'll be smirking and Harry has that cute pout on his face.

But really, he should've known better then to act so friendly with the Weasel.

He still wants Harry, the desire in those blue eyes that clash horribly with that flaming red hair is so damn obvious, but _nobody_ can have _him_.

Harry Potter is the sole property of Tom Riddle, who doesn't know that?

XXX

_3__rd__ person Pov_

"Tom! Damn it…stop!"

"Stop fidgeting,"

"Bloody fuck—"the long string of curses that followed was ignored by the older wizard.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed as his favorite shirt ripped in the middle. Once again he tried to struggle against the assault; he kicked his legs out to get the weight off him. But Tom refused to budge and gripped the flailing legs with one hand and pushed Harry's upper body down with the other.

Catching his breath, Tom tightened his legs while sitting directly on Harry's cute arse in order to avoid his prey slipping away. Quickly, before the emerald eyed wizard gained more strength, Tom snatched the already torn shirt and threw it over his head. He got up off of the shorter man and proceeded to take off the jeans.

Vaguely, the Lord realized that his lover was no longer struggling and instead was laying there as he was stripped. The tight jeans hugged the pale legs and Tom growled softly and hastily pulled the pants off with a whoosh sound in the silent room.

Hearing the jeans hit the ground harshly; Tom crawled up again onto Harry who was lying on his stomach. Gently, kissing the exposed neck, the blue eyes roamed over every inch of bare skin, with no clothing to hide it.

Strangely, nary a sound was heard from the tired raven haired Gryffindor and getting curious, Tom leaned over pressing every inch of his body onto Harry's.

"Harry?" He whispered. There was no response. He tried again, a bit louder, "Harry?"

His grunt was muffled by the pillows. Tom sighed and all the intensity washed away. He pressed his groin against Harry's arse, it was a perfect fit. However, he didn't move and instead closed his eyes and kissed Harry's ear. Placing his face on the face of Harry's neck, he pressed gently and moved his head slightly, one would call it a nuzzle but obviously it was anything but. Dark Lords don't cuddle.

Blue eyes snapped open as the wizard beneath him sighed and turned his face to the right and stared at nowhere in particular.

"Harr—" the whispered turned into a long and drawn out moan as his pained erection was assaulted by the sweet friction that the petite arse gave the dark wizard. Harry's arse grinded long and hard onto the rock hard rod that was straining in Tom's expensive robes, the giant bulge was obvious. Not to mention, the minor stain from precum was a huge giveaway.

"Hurry…" the delicious moan snapped Tom back into action and he flipped his lover on his back and kissed him hard and deep. Pulling away with a slurping sound, Tom freed his prick by just sliding his pants down halfway. Harry leaned up and pulled the taller wizard down until their eyes were only a few inches away, "I'm still angry with you," the fierce green eyes stared at his over jealous partner and stared him down.

But the bloody Slytherin just kissed Harry, trying to make him forget his annoyance, "Tom," Harry snarled…somewhat like an irritated cat.

Suddenly, their lips meet in frenzy and all the Gryffindor could do was hold onto Tom's robes as his mouth was plundered by a possessive tongue. Tom gladly swallowed Harry's gasps and moans as his body was being caressed and probed by the Dark Lord's cold hands.

A long finger crept its way to the puckered hole and slid in. It wasn't too much so Harry's only shut his eyes tightly in small discomfort, which was quickly lessened by Tom's tender kisses on the Gryffindor's neck.

"Harry," the name sent shiver down the prey and Harry's eyes opened to reveal lust filled eyes.

"Bloody hell Tom, you're doing this on purpose," Tom responded with a tightened embrace and a second finger. Immediately, he began scissoring and stretching the tight hole. Moaning as the pad of Tom's finger pressed firmly against his oversensitive prostate, Harry whispered out his lover's name.

Grinning in satisfaction from the reaction, the Slytherin pressed even harder against the bundle of nerves. His grin grew as Harry whimpered and his mouth opened to form an o shape.

Chuckling in mirth Tom replied back, "I don't know what you're talking about, my dear husband," He got a glare from his partner, however it hurriedly went away as his prostate was once again probed by a new finger. Harry now had three fingers inside him, not even half the size of his lover's prick.

All coherency went out the window as Tom started to harshly thrusting his fingers in and out, spreading Harry's liquid over the rim of the red hole.

"Ah…Tom, damn you! Ah! You know what you're d-doing, trying to act—a...ac all nice so I…I won't stay, Ah! Stay…mad, shit! Tom…"

Tom couldn't help snickering. He then thrust his fingers even harder, slamming into the swollen prostate every time. Still whimpering in pleasure, Harry managed to clench his muscles as tight as he could just when Tom's three fingers was buried inside and hugged by Harry's inner walls. Tom's face darkened at the prospect of his dick getting clenched by that brilliant arse, "Tom,"

"Hm?" The voice was distant as the blue eyes was entranced by the arse that just will not let go of his fingers—quite frankly the Slytherin didn't want Harry to let go anyhow.

"Tom," Tom didn't say anything and instead tried moving his digits carefully trying to loosen up the clenched up muscles. Suddenly, Harry voluntarily let Tom's fingers go but reached forward and gripped Tom's wrists which were about to start fucking Harry again.

The startled blue eyes looked up to his husband and were astonished by how open the Gryffindor was being.

"Harr—"

"Tom, if you don't start fucking me now, I can promise you that I will go back to St. Mungo's and stay the night there while Ron's looking at me starry-eyed," Tom took a while before the sentence made sense to him but once he got the meaning, he abruptly stabbed his prick, which was already hanging out through the red and raw hole,

"_Buggering fuck_!"

The Gryffindor's face flushed a bright red at the immense discomfort he was feeling, it bordered on pain but not that quite harmful yet.

"Harry…if you—"

"Tom! Merlin, don't move…" the taller man completely froze.

"Harry? Shit, are you okay?" the Gryffindor was visibly quivering and shaking, "Harry…I'm so sorry, are you hurt? Fuck! Damn it, Harry here—"

"Tom!" Harry shouted sharply but immediately softened by pulling the his love down and kissing him, "It's fine," He said to the disbelieving eyes, "It doesn't hurt that badly anymore,"

Tom hesitated before asking, "You sure?"

"Yes," Harry laughed and gently scooted closer to Tom, causing the penetration to be deeper. Groaning in excitement, Harry coaxed his husband to keep moving.

Soon enough, all that was heard in the room was whimpers and screams as Tom pounded inside his husband while planting soft kisses on Harry's lips and looking inside the green eyes for reassurance.

"Tom…" the raven haired wizard moaned as his prostate was being plundered by his lover's dick, every time they did this felt like the first time. He could never get tired of his sweet lover.

"Harry…" Tom growled as Harry's walls grew firmer and tighter as both of their orgasms were approaching. Writhing from the intensity, Harry dropped over the edge and screamed in pleasure as Tom thrust home and stayed buried to the hilt inside Harry as his muscles pulsating and tremored as strips of white cum landed on his shivering stomach.

Meanwhile, Tom held onto Harry as hard as he could as he released his essence deep inside of his mate.

Exhausted from the workout, Tom slumped down, crushing his weary Harry. They stayed like that for a few moments to catch their breath. Harry was the one who broke the silence.

"Tom?

"Yes?"

"…you know that Ron's trying to date Hermione, right?" Tom shrugged and maneuvered his head so he could look straight into those jade eyes, "Ron doesn't want me—"

"Harry," the strong voice stopped the Gryffindor, "Everybody wants you, you're irresistible. But I'm the only one allowed to have you,"

"Says who?" Harry asked with a childish pout.

Tom only smirked, "Says me," Harry rolled his eyes and smiled in amusement.

"Oh, so you think you're all powerful now?"

"Yes. After all, only someone as powerful as me is able to put a self-tracking green collar on the second most powerful wizard in the world without the said wizard knowing,"

Absolute silence followed the smug confession.

"Wait…_what the bloody hell did you just say_?" A rumble or perhaps a roar was evident in the question which felt like a cold dagger just waiting to strike.

"Nothing my sweet Harry," the Slytherin leaned closer to his angry lion and skimmed his lips over the thin but durable collar and pressed firm kisses onto the unmoving lips. He could feel Harry was struggling to not reciprocate.

Gently enticing the lips to part, the sneaky snake slipped his tongue inside the moist cavern while his hand sneaked up to fondle the band of green on his Gryffindor's neck. Harry's moan was music to his ears as their tongues danced with one another.

Tom's eyes gleamed as he saw Harry's hand unconsciously touching his collar and Tom positively beamed as Harry's fingers traced the bold and black words, which matched the midnight black of Harry's hair.

_Property of Tom Riddle._

All Tom could do was smirk all day despite his husband's anger…he was still smirking even when Harry transfigured a couch and ordered Tom to sleep there. So absorbed by his victory, the all-powerful Lord didn't even think of transfiguring the lumpy couch into a bed, he could've saved himself a night of back pains and aches.

But of course, he still had a shadow of his grin the next day, it never went away.

Therefore, Harry's had to kiss his husband every time in order to wipe his smirk away.

It worked out quite well, the transfigured couch is still somewhere in their manor. One can't help but think Tom likes sleeping there when he angers his lover. Well, they don't know that Tom was quite taken to drawing doodles with his quill on the smelly and rough cushions, his new masterpiece is of a stick figured being held over a nest of big hairy spiders who was preparing to carefully chop the stick figure to bits and have him for lunch and dinner.

However, it is rather strange that only one part of the stick figure is colored. Perhaps the colors ran out in Harry's little art kit that Arthur got for him for Christmas, he's still quite fascinated with muggles.

One can only wonder if it means anything when the stick figure has flaming red hair. Maybe Tom could only find the red marker that day…_yes_ that must be it.

Or at least, that's what Ron Weasley forced himself to believe when he stumbled upon the couch one day when invited to dinner. His face was rather peculiar…actually it was filled with fear when he spotted the little drawing on the right cushion.

Really, the drawing is quite good…not bad at all.


	25. Chapter 25

_i don't own harry potter._

_Hello! It's been so long and i didnt really spend all that time writing, lol. So i have to get into writing a bit more so this might not be that good. this is slash but not rated m. i hope you like it! and please review! Also, the next chapter is the last one and it would be great if you guys have any ideas on what i should write, i want to make it special and a long oneshot but i dont really have any ideas._

_Enjoy! Review!_

**Yes**

The sound of sweet humming reached my ears and I immediately relaxed. My eyes closed gently as the humming began to resemble a tune and I couldn't help but let loose a smile at the person in front of me. I tried to contain my anxiety as my dark green tie was pulled and tightened and hands patted down my robes. Opening my eyes to look at Luna, she stopped humming the soft melody at the same time she gave me a bright grin.

"You ready Harry?" the air around me felt warm from her cheeriness and I thanked Merlin she was the one with me. I couldn't speak so I just nodded meekly. She acted nonchalant and stepped back to admire my outfit, I was wearing a simple dress robe which was black with a blue tint and my glasses were gone to show off my emerald eyes. My hair was also somewhat organized but Luna already messed it up to give it a "just got shagged look".

Her gaze was sharp and I started to fidget under her look but she just smiled big enough to show her teeth while stepping forward to give me a light hug, "You look dashing, even the Wargles think so," It didn't do much to ease my nerves but I managed to curve my lips into a grimace instead of a smile I was hoping for.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I whipped around so fast; I almost snagged my robe on a nearby table. Panicking, I groped for my wand just in case such a thing did happen. Once I found it, I sighed in relief and looked up at the blond whose hand was on my arm, "Relax," She whispered, "He loves you," She said flippantly.

I didn't realize how tensed up I was until I finally did ease myself and loosen my muscles. I tilted my neck to get rid of the crick that was forming and I splayed out my hand cracking a few knuckles in the process.

_He loves me._

I laughed quietly at the idea but then I imagined Tom running his hand over mine and saying the sentiment so freely like it was the easiest thing to say in the world and my laughter ceased to be replaced with joy and delight. I was brought out of my thoughts as Luna opened the door to reveal a chiseled face and firm shoulders and I took a moment to admire the new and improved Neville.

"Hey Luna," I saw him give the witch a kiss which was rather close to her lips as I tried to quench the disappointment that it wasn't Tom at the door and that it wasn't going to be Tom giving me a kiss. I forced a smile and clapped the Herbology Professor on the back.

"Hey mate," I coughed slightly after I heard how dry my voice was.

"You nervous?" Neville was teasing but he raised an eyebrow after realizing yes, I was nervous, very much so, "Harry? Come on, the man who's been around three marauders and not to mention the Weasley twins scared over this little thing?"

"It's not little," I couldn't help but protest. Well, at least to me it wasn't, Neville shrugged. He blushed slightly at his own assertiveness and I saw the scared little wizard from Hogwarts first year who didn't have any friends and was terrified of the potions master. So much has changed, now he can talk with Ron and Seamus who still acted like hormonal teenagers about girls and sex. A topic I was still uncomfortable with considering girls didn't do much for me.

"Mate," He looked into my eyes and the first thought that came into my mind was how much Luna and him are perfect for each other, they had the same fire in their eyes, "you love him," he stated with a somber tone and then to lighten up the mood he snickered and pushed me towards the door, "it'll be fine,"

_Love._

That was the second time I heard that word and as I waved goodbye to Luna and Neville and made my way to the floo, I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. My heart was jumping and I wanted—_needed_ to see him right now. I needed to feel his dark eyes on me that could make me come with just one look and I needed to feel his caress, I nearly stumbled trying to get to the floo.

I was grinning like a fool when I shouted my destination but the thought of seeing Tom soon just made me grin wider. The swirl of green filled my vision and I thought that my robes would get ruined but all worries were swept aside as my back hit the ground with a thud and I was looking up into the concerned eyes of Tom. It felt like everything froze in that instant and I could lie on my back forever just staring up at the man before me.

"Harry," that voice sent shudders down my spine and I coughed as I choked on my own spit. My face was turning red as Tom helped me up, I cursed silently. When did I turn into such a girl?

But then again, if being a girl was what it took to see Tom like this I wouldn't mind.

He looked absolutely _divine_. His hair was straight, unlike mine but also had a carefree bounce to it. He was, of course dressed in what looked to be the finest clothing in all of Britain, his robes was also black but when caught in the light, it turned the color of rubies. Vaguely, I remembered him telling me a spell that could be used for the effect but then I was distracted by the god in front of me.

He's been away on a couple of business trips, that's actually why he planned this night out today after weeks of not seeing each other. And his skin was darker now from more sun that he's used to; he had a light tan it looked amazing on him. But regardless of the tan, he would look perfect either way, every date we had always sent butterflies down my stomach, every time felt like the first time we saw each other. It didn't help that today apparently was so special Tom needed help from Neville and Luna.

But I should be glad he didn't choose Hermione to help him with whatever he's got planned today, it would be a disaster. Hermione just gets too excited when dealing with this stuff.

_Tall, dark and handsome._

I chuckled silently as I remembered how Hermione and Luna liked to describe Tom, but I think that that description doesn't do him justice at all.

"Love?" It took me a moment for the name to register in my head and when it did I just blurted out the first thought I had.

"I l-like that name," Immediately, I started to stammer and my face turned bright red again.

"Do you now?" I avoided his laughing eyes and listed all the Weasley kids' names in my head to distract myself so I wouldn't embarrass myself further. Suddenly, I jumped as Tom's hand grasped mine, he loomed over me, "Are you ready," His slightly chapped lips caressed my hand, and his lips sent lighting through my hand and to my arm all the way to my heart, "my love?" I bit my lips as I heard and felt the words form against my sensitive skin.

His lips released my burning skin I could see his eyes filled with lust and dare I say, filled with love getting closer and closer. His lips were no longer on me and I felt a deep yearning for his lips to be somewhere, _anywhere_ as long as it was touching me.

I gasped as a hand was on my lower back, coaxing me to lean into the man. Hands clasped at my cheeks and I froze completely, I peered from under my flickering eyelashes at Tom's open mouth. His tongue slipped out slightly and it brought back memories of that tongue on other places on my body.

Just a little closer, just a little bit more till that tongue can trace my lips. I unconsciously leaned forward to get closer to that slicked tongue but his hands on my face were restraining me.

The appendage licked his chapped lips to moisten it and to my displeasure, It just slipped back inside and the fantasy of his tongue on mine was gone for now.

Abruptly, I felt him shaking me, "Harry? Harry," My eyes snapped open to look at Tom's blue orbs which were full of amusement. I bit my lips harshly, _what a tease_ I thought and surprisingly Tom raised an eyebrow at me as if he just heard what I was thinking. But that wouldn't exactly be shocking, sometimes it was like he used legilimency to read my thoughts and he could hear every embarrassing thought I had which usually involved Tom and his kisses, but on the other hand, I knew he wouldn't betray my trust like that.

"Love, dinner's waiting, we should go," He whispered and I smirked inwardly at how Tom was struggling to control himself from the obvious lust in his voice.

He moved back and straightened his wrinkled robes and I couldn't help but feel upset I didn't get a kiss yet, but I shook myself out of it. There will be plenty of kisses and even more tonight.

"You ready love?" I warmed at the name and reached out to his offered hand.

"Yes," my voice sounded breathless and weak but from Tom's smirk I think he liked it. After all, he always did love taking my breath away.


	26. Chapter 26

_I don't own HP._

_Last Chapter! Sorry this took so long to get out, but i wanted to make it kinda long. this is rated m, if you dont want to read the smut scene then just like skip the second half of the chapter. This fic is now completed :) thank you guys so much for reading this fic and taking the time to review! i cherish all my reviewers so thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! Thnx_

**Zealous**

The Great Hall was filled with excitement and bliss as the students of Hogwarts conversed with the new first years or in the Wealsey's case, scared the frightened newcomers with their great enthusiasm for pranks, especially towards the Slytherins. Each individual house was submerged in the new atmosphere that so drastically changed after the war. After the war with Grindewald with Dumbledore coming out on top, it was obvious that the wizarding world unanimously sighed in relief knowing there were no more immediate threats.

As the Headmaster called for attention calmly and quietly, the students gradually turned their attention to the white beard wizard whose twinkling eyes stirred a great curiosity in the first years.

"Welcome students to a new year in Hogwarts! And a warm welcome to our new students, who I hope will find Hogwarts their home…"

The wise wizard continued his speech, reminding students of the Forbidden Forest and wholeheartedly informing them of any new professors. The new muggle studies professor, Edvargo Simmin timidly stood up and bowed slightly at the Headmaster's introduction. Snape who just happened to be sitting next to the man deepened his sneer and his dark aura, no doubt at the fact he had to sit next to the pitiful and edgy wizard. He better be tough enough to stand up to the Slytherins, even a war couldn't completely eradicate the feud between purebloods and non-purebloods.

Speaking of snakes, I think I feel one right now.

_Harry Pov_

"Stop it," I hissed, struggling to be discreet. I was only two seats away from Snape and for some reason; he always paid extra attention to me, or rather every mistake I made, which wasn't much compared to my days at Hogwarts, "I'm serious, stop!" I ground out, refusing to groan when the annoying and irritating man next to me smirked at my words.

I didn't need Sirius to get inspiration for his 'serious' jokes again, he only stopped because of Remus…and I don't even want to think about how the werewolf convinced him. Shuddering from the disturbing image of the two who I considered my family, I jerked when I feel the sneaky snake again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Poppy give me a concerned look and I quickly waved her off with a sheepish smile. The minute she turned around to pay attention to the Headmaster again—and apparently, he already finished speaking but I wouldn't know because of this infuriating man beside me—I slapped the stubborn hand away. I was sitting fairly at the center of the head table and I didn't need my students to gossip before the first day of school even started.

Suddenly, I felt something against my leg. I almost rolled my eyes at his antics but I refrained from so because I can already feel Snape's eyes calculating my every move. Why he was always staring at me so much, I have no idea. I shifted as the warm leg on my left started to sway back and forth, bumping me in the process.

I yelped quietly when bowls of food rapidly appeared before me causing Neville to snicker when my sleeves almost drowned in the soup. I lightly glared back at my friend, who was the only one of the professors close to my age. Pity the bloke wasn't too much into Quidditch, but the plant lover was definitely perfect for the Herbology position. He even managed to somewhat conquer his fear of Snape, who he still sometimes call "professor" when nervous.

Scooping some of the steaming soup up to my mouth, I jumped as the leg knocked my side, making me spill the hot liquid onto my hand. The sizzling soup stung my skin a bit but it was nowhere near the frustration I had whenever dealing with _him_. Throughout the day, I managed to keep my infamous temper in check but I couldn't help but to growl at the person who I swear would be the death of me one day. Slowly turning my head to my left, my glare intensified at the well chiseled face and dark blue eyes that were looking straight ahead.

After a minute of me staring at the—I admit _grudgingly_—handsome face, he finally glanced at me with an innocent expression that would work for any other normal person, but all I could see was the shadow of a smirk on my lover's face, "Would you stop it?" I snarled but with a burning face because unfortunately, I do get fidgety and hot whenever our eyes meet.

The 'innocent' DADA professor just cocked his head to the side, and I had to let out a bark of laughter then because I knew he was faking, and the fact that only I could see through it did warm my heart a bit. Still, Tom Riddle was never innocent in anything.

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about," the husky voice gave me shivers that traveled all the way to my toes.

"Sure you don't," I grumbled sarcastically and decided to turn to Poppy on my right for some real conversation. Although, she treated numerous students for injuries, she still acted delightful when I spoke of some new dives or tricks I was going to teach the students. Being the Quidditch teacher, I was always surrounded by Gryffindors because of my Quidditch skills, I dislike bragging but I did make it on the team on my first year. The fact that Dad did a happy dance when he heard of my new job I think added to the excitement, he's undoubtedly my biggest supporter.

Plus, my lover seemed to revel in my job considering he got to see me in my Quidditch uniform, apparently, it accentuated my thighs. Which was being bumped back and forth again by Tom's leg again. My voice hitched as Tom started to not be so innocent and grind his leg against mine which was so awkward but nevertheless, still sending a wave of lust through me.

"Harry?" Poppy asked after grabbing some chicken causing me to realize I never really ate anything yet. I could already imagine Tom making a note to get more food into me, I always had a small appetite but I gained about eight pound ever since my suffocating boyfriend started stuffing me with food. However, it did do wonders to my flying skills. I have more muscles which is nice because Tom loved stroking it but it also caused me to cast a shield every time I took a shower.

I didn't need some kid trying to take a picture of me starkers…Colin has literally scarred me for life during that one time in my Seventh year. They always seemed to be stalking me, I would think the love bites on my neck would discourage the teenage girls (and guys too) but it only made them squeal even more, "Harry? You okay?" Poppy's voice snapped me out of memories.

"Um...yeah," I coughed as Tom's leg pressed firmer against me, in panic I jarred the appendage away but it only made me realize how my leg was scorching hot from the contact. And worse, the heat started to creep higher until my groin started to twitch in anticipation.

Hurriedly I tried to save me from embarrassment, "Anyway…how was y-your summer Poppy?" she started to talk and I nodded every second or so still aware of Tom's actions. As Poppy started to tell me some new potion that was created to cure a new illness (I really wasn't listening), a hand covered mine.

Controlling my facial expressions, I tried to pull away but the grasp tightened. Sighing inwardly, I allowed the hand holding even though I could already see some Ravenclaw girls peeking at me and giggling. Everyone knew that Tom and I were together, our looks and interactions were obvious but it's we haven't officially announced it.

His hand felt two times larger than my callused (but still pretty feminine) hand and I imagined how silly it would look with his hand practically swallowing mine up, but it felt…nice. Four months together and something like this still makes my heart speed up.

His thumb started to rub circles on the back of my hand—the exact place where I burned myself with the soup earlier—and I was unable to contain the grin that slowly spread across my face.

"Harry? Thinking of something happy?"

"Hmm?" I casually replied. She just looked pointedly at my enormous grin. Feeling elated, I shrugged and turned back to my food to eat some more. I didn't want to separate from the feel of Tom's skin. Eating a piece of bread, I didn't react when Tom's leg started to play with mine again but I did choke when our legs became twined together and I started to feel exceptionally burning.

Adjusting myself, I willed for my half erection to go away but I knew I wouldn't have much luck, bearing in mind how Tom just leaned over me to reach for the chicken, the feel of his presence, his body, and his stature almost making me moan out loud.

He leaned back into his seat with a smirk but didn't look at me. But I knew we could look at each other anywhere and all we want once dinner was over. Shaking my head in amusement when his foot started to twitch against mine, I caught sight of Neville's entertained face.

_Playing footsie again?_ He mouthed. My mouth dropped open and my head whipped around to also see the Headmaster twinkling eyes staring knowingly into mine. Lowering my head as I blushed, I struggled to contain my dignity but the fact that me and Tom's feet were practically dancing with each other probably was a sign my dignity was long gone.

The fight under the table grew more heated so I kicked my foot out and trapped his foot between my feet. Wriggling my body, I tried to take his shoe off and straightened in my seat with satisfaction when I succeeded. I peeked under to see my lover wasn't wearing any socks and my heart skipped imagining me lifting up his pant leg even higher to reveal his—

His chuckle cut my thoughts off.

"You're eager today," Tom whispered, raising his eyebrow. I scoffed.

"You started it," I mumbled childishly.

"You know I can't resist your thighs, I'm already imagining them gripping my waist as I thru—"

"Tom!" I shouted while slapping him under the table, "Not here!" I lowered my voice already sensing the prying eyes of the Hogwarts body.

"Hmmm…" He hummed and I was immediately suspicious.

"What?"

"…you didn't complain when I bent you over this exact table and fucked you long and hard," His tone held disappointment and longing but I knew he was faking. He relished in humiliating me. I shut my eyes and heard first, Poppy choke on her pumpkin juice, and then the clatter of a fork on the ground (probably Neville's or the new professor). Turning my angry glare to my lover, I was swept away at the amount of yearning in his eyes.

Without any warning, he stood up catching the attention of everybody in the Great Hall. My eyes as wide as a house elf's, I was hopelessly dragged out the Great Hall under the scrutiny of hundreds pairs of eyes.

The silence was overwhelming but broken by the Herbology professor.

"They…didn't' really do anything here…did they?"

"What do you think Longbottom?" Neville only flinched slightly at the potions master scathing remark.

"Well it better not be where I'm sitting…" The embarrassed professor murmured. Followed with, "…and I'm never coming here at night again…"

"Wait a minute…" Hagrid who was close enough to hear parts of the _interesting_ conversation, spoke up, his loud voice tearing through the air. The Headmaster swiftly encouraged the students to steadily resume their chatter, "those two couldn't be the moaning students were hearing, could they?"

"Those students shouldn't have been out after curfew…" the potions master whispered harshly.

"Well, aren't they full of surprises," the Headmaster spoke pleasantly.

"Can't believe you even hired Potter," Snape said under his breath.

"Potter? Harry Potter? The well-known Quidditch player?" Simmin, the muggle studies professor suddenly spoke up with his shy voice, "I didn't realize…" He trailed off with a wistful voice, "he looks even better in person…" Hastily, all eyes turned to the naïve professor. Neville being the nice guy, decided to warn the poor wizard.

"Don't let Riddle hear you say that, but perhaps he already knows from your goggling," said Neville, highly amused at the expense of his best friend. Harry was always the most popular topic for gossip even between professors.

"Was I that obvious?" asked Simmins.

"Bloody yes! But Harry doesn't notice stuff like that," Neville paused for a moment, "just don't do anything stupid to anger Riddle,"

"Riddle? He doesn't look _that_ harmless," he muttered indifferently.

All who heard the new professor was left speechless and dumbfounded, only Snape snapped out of it soon enough to hurriedly speak to the Headmaster.

"You better search for another professor, the senseless fool's not going to even last a week before Riddle kills him,"

XXX

"Tom!" His grip on my hand didn't loosen as my feet were dragging on the floor while he pulled me inside my private room. We had our separate rooms but Tom hardly ever slept in his bed so his room's virtually abandoned. The faces of the shocked students were imprinted in my mind and I knew that tomorrow it would be hell; I just hope I would be able to sit on a broom for my classes.

My eyes clenched tight as I was forcefully thrown on the large bed, I clutched the creamy white sheets as Tom crawled towards me like a predator. My breath quickened as he loomed over me with his body fully covering mine. His eyes shone of lust and desire and I thanked Merlin he wasn't really angry. Angry sex was amazing but definitely not good for my arse especially since the first day of school's tomorrow. Then again, Tom's version of 'gentle' is completely different than normal people.

Tom's hand came up to caress my neck, eliciting a deep tremble within me. The taller wizard donned a playful grin before clutching my neck until I was almost choking and then leaning down to slowly flick my bottom lip. As my mouth unconsciously parted begging for more, I vaguely took notice of his legs snaking in between mine, resting firmly against my erection which was so hard it was painful.

Unable to take it anymore, I surged forward and grabbed the rather surprised wizard by the neck to drag him down into a soul searing kiss. He was the one to penetrate my cavern first with his incredible and awe inspiring tongue that could do wonders. I pushed upward trying to flip him over but he wouldn't have it. The bed creaked as he pounced on my harder forcing me to be on the bottom with my legs spread wide open for Tom to fit in between.

Suddenly, the blue eyed wizard pulled back, leaving me panting for more. The passion and heat was so overwhelming I didn't realize we were already rocking against each other and any more friction, I would cream in my pants which would be so embarrassing because Tom would never let me live it down. As a Quidditch player, I should have exceptional stamina but Tom could make me come undone _just_ with his sensual voice. Speaking of his voice…

"_Eager_," He whispered teasingly followed by a smirk. Normally, I would take offense to that since it's not like I asked Tom to secretly seduce me in front of all Hogwarts but I was already too consumed by pure need.

"Tom..." I panted as his eye's darkened, "Need…m-more," I emphasized my begging by thrusting my still clothed erection forward, causing such delicious friction that I moaned loud and clear. I was smug when Tom also growled in lust.

Before I could blink, Tom waved his hand in a quick motion that left the both of us naked and our erections fully visible to each other. Not wanting to be beat, I also flicked my fingers and Tom grinned wide at realizing what I had done. He wasn't the only powerful wizard in the room.

Shuddering as Tom trailed his fingers to my hole which was already stretched and lubed up from the nifty spell I taught myself, I urged him to hurry, "Tom…fuck!" I cursed as he slipped two fingers inside. Usually, it would have burned but right now it just felt insufficient…not enough, "Tom! I'm r-ready, just put it in…"

Tilting my head as I whined, I reveled in the feeling of Tom's cheek when he leaned over and pressed it against mine.

"Next time, you better be ready to pay," I groaned at his words, I knew that my boyfriend absolutely loved stretching me with his fingers, sometimes even better than actually fucking me. He would always get irate when I cast a charm to hurry up the process, and don't get me wrong, I do love his fingers in me but I just _need it_ right now so bad. And if my lover really wanted to take his time, we would be awake all night.

Trying to please the older wizard, I quickly nodded but secretly dreading the day when he would make me regret wanting to quicken the pace whenever we had sex.

"Tom, j-just," I choked when I felt the head of his cock pressing into me. But when he didn't move, I tried to speak again, "Merlin…fuck me already!"

"You know what you need to do to get _this_," He emphasized the last part by thrusting inside me about halfway yet he still wasn't hammering into me like I wanted.

"I'm already begging," I complained but it sounded weak with me all out of breath. Tom shook his head.

"You have to do better than that," Leaning back, Tom clutched my legs that was around his waist and slid out of me torturously slow until he was fully out and my hole was left clutching onto thin air. Getting frustrated and aggravated, I swore,

"_Fuck you_," the impossible man above me just scoffed lightly in hilarity at my ludicrous statement.

"Come one _Harry_," The way he said my name sent tremors down my spine, "_what are the magic words?_" His cock was still not into me and the horrible fact was that he could hold out a lot longer than me. I'm already to my wits end and he wasn't even sweating,

"Tom…" Dark hair consumed my sight when he gave me a hungry kiss, it was way too short for my liking, "I-I…" I stuttered when he pecked lightly at my shaking shoulder. My heart took a fancy to the gesture and I relaxed further feeling the circles he was rubbing onto my thighs.

"Harry, I want to," It was shocking, Tom almost never really admitted his wants. I gasped as I felt the tip of his rod near my entrance, my body missed it inside me, "…fuck you," He looked into my eyes straight on and my heart skipped a beat at the ache for more in those mesmerizing blue orbs, "…so much,"

Now, how could I resist after a confession _like that_?

"Tom…I love you," I whispered with a bashful voice. But his thrilled smile was worth it. Then of course the tender and heartwarming moment was over because I still had a painful erection and a ravenous hole that needed to be fulfilled, "Tom...fuck me,"

"With pleasure," He smirked and was still smirking when I cried out from his invading thrust into my body. Without hesitating, he pounded into me slamming my prostate right on.

"Ahh! Fuck! Tom…" My yells just seemed to embolden the man more and I was left scrambling to get a decent hold on the sheets so I wouldn't be thrown into the headboard from his powerful thrusts. My legs toned from flying still held on to his waist but were getting sore from bending too much. I wasn't that flexible but Tom didn't seem to care, and he probably wouldn't even if I protested.

He loved seeing me limp around the castle.

"Oh!" Moaning as Tom prick surged inside me particularly hard, I almost didn't catch his murmurings.

"You're mine, never gonna let you go," He punctuated each word as he matched the rhythm of his movement with his ramblings, "You're mine!" A high-pitched whine escaped from me. The feel of my prostate getting pummeled along with the emotions those words sent through my body sent me over the edge. My orgasm sneaked up on me and I couldn't even prepare before streams of cum was spurting out my jerking cock.

The fact that I cummed without my cock being touched only made it better. However, I couldn't relax because the damn wizard didn't stop and just keep thrusting into me. My sensitive walls were desperately trying to push his cock out but he just kept on pushing in.

"Tom…" My limp body bounced as I felt the harshness of his fucking; maybe he was angry about something. "Shit!" I cursed as I spasmed from the strange feeling of having my sensitive prostate being prodded again, it felt strange. My senses were going to overload, "Tom…it f-feels weird…" He didn't listen and my hole couldn't take anymore. Finally, I felt the dick inside my pause and twitch.

"Harry! Love y-you…" Tom faltered saying the sentiment but it was sweet nonetheless. I arched upward exposing my neck to Tom as I felt his essence enter my body and fill up my insides.

"Merlin…" I panted heavily with Tom who just dropped down onto me like a rock.

"I don't want you to go near that guy," Tom suddenly mumbled against my neck, his muffled voice sounded…cute…but I could tell he was serious. I crinkled my forehead trying to think of who he's talking about.

"Professor Simmins?" I took a wild guess and was surprised when I got a nod in response, "why?" Tom looked at me with cold eyes.

"You really didn't notice anything?" I shook my head. The DADA professor sighed.

"Because he wants you," He explained a smirk creeping back into his voice, "But he can't" He took great delight in mentioning that. He stressed the fact by nibbling on my neck making me writhe in pleasure, "You are mine,"

I sighed at his possessiveness.

"And you are mine," I muttered with clear green eyes that probably showed the outrageous amount of love I had for the man before me, "But I will see him every day at dinner and whatnot," I spoke hesitantly trying to make my protective lover understand. There was silence for a moment before Tom kissed me chastely.

"Fine, but he ever touches what's mine," He said with a hand on my bare arse that sent tingles through my body, "I—"

"Don't hex him," I interrupted before he could finish. I didn't need my boyfriend getting sent to Azkaban and I knew he knew some pretty dark spells being a DADA professor.

"Harry, I wouldn't hex him," My eyes narrowed at his innocent tone. Again, Tom Riddle is never innocent, _never_. He probably planned this entire thing, he undoubtedly already had a plan even before dinner, "He won't be getting hexed, but…_you_ will be getting punished," I hummed at his words and smiled wickedly.

"I wouldn't mind that," Tom chuckled.

"You say that now," Tom whispered with a finger already trailing to my arse.

"Tom!" I shouted as I slapped the hand away, "Are you kidding? I'm tired…"

"Fine," I raised my eyebrow at how fast he gave in, "but that just means you're gonna be late to your classes tomorrow," I rolled my eyes at the absurd statement, I was always late to my classes, it's a wonder why the Headmaster didn't say anything to me throughout my two years of teaching.

"I'm cold," I spoke up trying to change the subject. Seeing Tom's mischievous eyes, I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Well, let me warm you up,"

"Tom! Fuck! I said I was tired…oh! N-no…don't! Oh…ah, damn it…"

"So _zealous_, my love," I sighed.

"Yeah yeah, just fuck me already,"

"_Zealous_," Tom teased.

"Oh shut up! Are you gonna get on with it or not?"

"Don't mind if I do," My contagious smile was mirrored perfectly on my lover's face as he leaned down to capture my heart again. But I have his too…_so_ I guess we're even.


End file.
